Descendants: The New Evil
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: After the battle with Maleficent, the Descendants think everything is fine, until everyone is threatened by the children of Hades, Ursula, Lady Tremaine, and Captain Hook who call themselves the New Evil. They plan to free Maleficent, break the barrier for good, and kill the Descendants as well. Now the Descendants and everyone else must fight the New Evil to save all of Auradon.
1. The New Evil

Not long ago, the United Kingdoms of Auradon were united into one kingdom by the Beast and Belle.

They kept all good in the kingdom, but banished the evil, including every villain to the Island of the Lost.

Villains like Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella de Vil ruled over it, along with their children.

But until one day, the children, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were sent to Auradon Prep to live there by the new king, Ben.

Their parents hatched a plan for them to steal the wand of the Fairy Godmother so they could finally free them.

It almost succeeded, until the children had a change of heart, and chose to be good.

Maleficent tried to defeat them, but Mal stopped her.

Now she lies in a magic-proof prison in Auradon and the children live happily ever after.

But soon that was all going to change, for a new threat was coming.

And that is where the story begins, of the New Evil.

* * *

The Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella looked up at the hole in the barrier.

It was still there, from when it was blasted open.

Only Maleficent escaped, for she had the magic to fly out.

"I look at that hole everyday, and do you know what I see?" asked the Evil Queen.

"What?" asked Jafar.

"Freedom," said the Evil Queen. "Freedom that's in my grasp, but I can't reach it!"

"If it wasn't for our children!" yelled Cruella. "We could've ruled the land!"

"If only there was a way to make them pay, and take over the world too," sighed the Evil Queen.

"Well maybe there is," said a voice.

The three turned around and stood face to face with four more of the greatest villains ever known.

There was Hades, Ursula, Lady Tremaine, and Captain Hook.

"Good day to you evil ones!" said Hades.

"What do you numbskulls want?" asked Jafar.

"Well you see it's quite simple!" said Ursula. "We have figured out how to get what we want!"

"How?" asked Cruella.

"It's simple," said Lady Tremaine. "We are sending our children through that hole and all the way to Auradon to free Maleficent, break the barrier, and kill your children!"

"Or they don't have to do it in that order," said Captain Hook. "But it will be done!"

"You're children!?" yelled the Evil Queen.

"You have children!?" yelled Jafar.

"You're really going to send your two idiot daughters through that hole Tremaine?" asked Cruella.

"Oh not my daughters," said Tremaine. "My son."

"What?" asked Cruella.

Hades turned around and whistled.

"Children!" he yelled. "Come on out!"

Suddenly, a bunch of children appeared from the alleyways.

One was a boy with blue hair, a black leather jacket with spikes that were on fire, and black boots.

"This is Desmond," said Hades. "My son."

The next was a girl with light purple hair, a black corset and dress with streams down the sides to look like tentacles. She also wore a golden tiara with a shell on it, like Ursula's necklace.

"This is my daughter Layla," said Ursula.

Desmond and Layla smiled at each other and then began to kiss constantly.

The villains were getting annoyed at this.

"They're in love," Hades explained.

The next was a boy wearing fine gentleman clothes that were magenta. He had a gray wig, white gloves, and a little makeup on.

"This is my secret son, and more behaved child, Trevor," said Lady Tremaine.

The final one was a girl wearing a white dress shirt, red vest, and feather hat. She wore boots with buckles and had cutlass sword on her.

"My daughter, Holly Roger," said Captain Hook. "H.R. for short."

The children walked up to the three villains.

"We'll get your revenge," said Desmond.

"We're not like the others," said Layla.

"Our hearts are black, and evil is in our blood," said Trevor.

"And we will never turn good, and will not fail," said H. R.

The three villains looked at each other, and then agreed.

"Very well," said the Evil Queen.

"Fulfill our request, and give us our freedom!" said Jafar. "And get our revenge."

"Yes!" said Cruella. "But how will you get out of here?"

The villains smiled. Hades then whistled and a bunch of minions brought over a catapult.

"We will launch our children from this catapult, and they will fly through that hole and land all the way at the edge of the Kingdom of Auradon," said Hades.

"We have been planning this ever since Maleficent failed," said Captain Hook.

"And now we, or our children will do what she and your children failed to do," said Ursula.

The villains cheered.

"Do it!" said the Evil Queen. "I want to taste freedom again!"

The children one by one climbed into the catapult.

The minions aimed towards the giant hole.

"Ready?" yelled the villains. "Aim! FIRE!"

The minions cut the rope and the children went flying through the air, and made it right through the hole.

Everyone cheered out in joy.

The Evil Queen and Hades stared out at Auradon.

"Our children will not fail us," said Hades.

"The New Evil now arises," said the Evil Queen. "The legacy of the Descendants, will soon end."

They both laughed out menacingly like any villain would do.

* * *

 **And so here it is. My new story. I loved seeing Descendants so much, that after I watched it I thought of writing this story. I am still working on my Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable series more, so I may not be working on this that often, but stay tuned for it.**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	2. The Evil's Destruction

Desmond, Layla, Trevor, and H.R. found themselves lying in the grass, right on the edge of the sea.

They looked around, seeing the castle in the distance.

They all began to cheer.

"We made it," said Desmond.

"We're finally free!" cheered H.R.

"The kingdom of Auradon is ours for the taking now!" cheered Trevor.

"We must stick to the plan first!" said Layla.

Everyone nodded, and then turned to Desmond who was the official leader.

"All right guys we all know what to do right?" he asked.

"Of course," said Trevor. "We free Maleficent, steal the Fairy Godmother's wand and officially destroy the barrier covering the Island of the Lost, and kill the Descendants!"

"Or we could kill the Descendants, steal the wand and free the island, and then Maleficent," suggested H.R.

"No we should combine them together and do it at once," argued Layla.

Everyone began to argue.

"IDIOTS!" yelled Desmond.

Everyone shut up.

"It does not matter what order we do it in!" he yelled. "Just as long as we get it done!"

Everyone sighed.

"However I would like to first off pay a visit to the Descendants," he said. "Show them we mean business."

Everyone began to devilishly grin.

"Let's cause some destruction first!" said H.R. "It is a long walk to the castle and Auradon Prep, and I think we may pass a village."

"I like it!" said Layla. "Let's show everyone we are here to destroy everything!"

"What are we waiting for then?" asked Desmond. "Onward!"

Everyone began to march off towards the castle.

* * *

Soon enough, as they predicted, they came across a village.

It was very peaceful, with children playing and people working.

Houses and shops filled the place, and everyone was happy.

"Yuck!" yelled H.R. "I hate fun!"

"I hate laughter!" yelled Layla.

"Let's do something about it," said Desmond.

Everyone walked into the middle of the village.

People began to stare at them.

"People we come here to send a message!" yelled Desmond.

He then formed a fireball in his hand.

"A message from the villains of the Island of the Lost!" he yelled. "We are the New Evil!"

He then threw his fireball at a house, making it burst into flames.

Everyone began to scream in fear.

"That's more like it!" yelled Layla.

The four split up and began to cause havoc.

* * *

H.R. began breaking into shops and damaging and stealing goods.

Women and children cried and screamed.

Layla brought out small tentacles from under her dress and began destroying walls on houses.

Trevor destroyed shopping stands and stuff inside houses, and scaring people.

Soon everyone was injured, crying in fear, or cowering over the four children.

Their village was destroyed and in flames.

Desmond smiled at everyone and laughed menacingly.

"This is a message from the New Evil!" he yelled. "Tell the Descendants we are coming for them! Tell them we are going to do whatever it takes, to get what us villains deserve! Freedom!"

They all laughed and continued walking towards the castle.

Their destruction however, was only starting.

The worst was soon to come.

* * *

 **Oh no! The New Evil is already up to no good! Destroying everything in their path! What will happen next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	3. History and Threats

King Ben rushed to the great hall, and following him was Mal, the leader of the Descendants and the daughter of Maleficent.

They pushed opened the doors and found in the room was Ben's parents, Belle and Beast, the Fairy Godmother and her daughter, Jane, and the other Descendants, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

They all were very worried and scared, but a little less when they saw their king and his girlfriend.

"What is the matter guys?" asked Ben.

"Why are you all scared?" asked Mal.

The Beast looked at his son.

"My son, it's terrible," he said.

"A village north from here was attacked and destroyed," said Belle.

"What?" asked Mal. "That's impossible! That would require villains!"

"And every villain is locked up on the Island of the Lost," said Ben. "And Maleficent is locked up in the dungeons."

"So we thought," said Evie. "But we seemed to have forgotten the sneakiness and minds of our old rivals from Villain School."

"Who?" asked Mal.

"The ones who always called themselves the Great Evil and bragged about ruling the world one day," said Jay. "Them!"

Mal's eyes popped open.

"Oh crap!" she said. "Not them!"

"Yes them," sighed Carlos. "Well now they call themselves the New Evil, and they found a way off the island."

"How!?" yelled Mal.

"Wait a minute!" said Ben. "Who is this New Evil?"

Mal sighed.

"They are children of other villains we knew from our childhood school days," she said.

"They are Layla, daughter of Ursula," said Evie.

"Trevor, the third child and secret son of Lady Tremaine," said Jay.

"Holly Roger, or H.R., daughter of Captain Hook," said Carlos.

"And finally the leader, Desmond," said Mal. "Son of the one and only Hades."

Ben gulped.

"They can't be good," he said.

"They were never good," said Evie. "They always called themselves the Great Evil and claimed they would be the ones that would free everyone."

"They talked about it non-stop in school, and they never were yelled at even when they were disrespectful and bad," sighed Jay.

"And you guys did?" asked Ben.

"Does it matter?" asked Jay.

"I...guess not," said Ben.

"Let's not forget that what Desmond tried to do to Mal," said Carlos.

Mal sighed.

"What did he do?" asked Ben.

"He tried to force me to love him," sighed Mal. "Every girl in school loved him and thought he was the greatest kid ever, except me."

"Her mother was able to resolve it, but not before Desmond tried to force her to make out with him," said Evie coming up to Mal and hugging her.

Ben gasped.

"What did Maleficent do?" he asked.

"She couldn't do anything, because Hades was always stronger than her," said Jay. "But Hades told Desmond to lay off and he did."

"But ever since then the eight of us were rivals, and they always claimed that they would be better than us and rule the world," said Carlos.

"Whoa," sighed Ben.

"So now these kids call themselves the New Evil," said Fairy Godmother.

"Correct," said Jay.

"But how did they get off the island?" asked Mal. "And what is their plans?"

"They made a catapult and escaped through the hole made by Jane," said Belle.

Jane sighed.

"And how do you know that?" asked Ben.

Fairy Godmother sighed and opened up a laptop.

"They sent us this," she said.

Ben and Mal walked up as Fairy Godmother turned on the video.

* * *

The video turned on and it showed the destroyed village.

"Ah look at this!" said a voice in the background. "Destruction all around! It's it wonderful?"

A bunch of other voices cheered and agreed.

"But this my friends," said the voice.

Suddenly the camera turned around, revealing faces that made Mal jump.

It was the New Evil, all staring wickedly at the frame.

"This is nothing compared to what we have planned for you Auradon, and you Descendants," said Desmond.

"That's right!" squealed H.R. "We, The New Evil, are going to fuc…"

She was interrupted by Trevor covering her mouth.

"A lady should not use profane language," he said.

"I'm not a lady!" yelled H.R. "I'm a pirate! And you're supposed to be a villain not a gentleman!"

"I know that," said Trevor. "I just had to show our friends that we were the real deal, and that they remember what we were like back them."

The Descendants groaned at this. Back in the days, Trevor always tortured everyone with gentleman manners and H.R. with her constant cursing and craziness.

"Anyway," said Desmond. "If you are watching this Mal, then get a load of this!"

He pointed the camera at him and Layla and they kissed.

Mal made a grossed out sound.

"I found a new lover, and you don't have to worry about me and you," he taunted.

Mal groaned.

"Is this video all about torturing us?" she grunted.

"No it they talk about other stuff," said Carlos.

She turned her attention back to the video.

"Anyway enough of this guys," Desmond said happily.

"He then looked at the camera and looked more serious and evil.

"We have big plans for you brats!" he yelled.

"I cannot believe you guys actually chose good over evil!" yelled Layla.

"You are a disgrace to all evil!" yelled Trevor. "An abomination! You shame us all, and even your parents!"

"You have no idea how mad we are!" yelled H.R.

Mal rolled her eyes.

"We are being serious," said Desmond. "We are not what we were back as kids. Take a look."

He waved his hand and a fireball formed.

Now Mal was surprised, and a little frightened.

"Magic!" she gasped.

"He mastered it," sighed Jay.

"What do you mean?" asked Ben. "Don't you know magic?"

Mal shook her head.

"Only by spellbook reading," she said. "Not by mind or heart."

"Oh," said Ben.

They went back to the movie.

"We are serious!" yelled Layla. "We're here to do what you failed to do!"

"And we will make sure you can't stop us or interfere!" yelled H.R. "You can't stop us! You don't even know magic or fighting skills!"

"Your victory with Maleficent was just luck!" yelled Trevor. "Just wait for round two!"

"We're coming for you brats!" yelled Desmond. "And we will do everything we can, to make sure evil rules over this land!"

"Wait for our signal," said H.R. "That will let you know when you can start surrendering and losing."

They all closed into the camera.

"Be prepared losers!" they all yelled.

They all then laughed and turned off the video.

* * *

Everyone stared at each other.

"Well I can tell they're serious," said Mal.

"What did they mean by their plan?" asked Ben.

"They said, they would do what we failed to do, make sure we can't stop them, and something with round two with Maleficent," said Evie.

"I think the first part is, they will free the villains and break the barrier," said Carlos. "We failed to do that."

"Round two with Maleficent can only mean they will free her, and unleash her on us," said Jay.

"And make sure that we can't stop us can only mean," said Evie.

"They plan to kill us," sighed Mal.

"They also mentioned a signal," said Ben. "What signal?"

Suddenly, an explosion was heard far off.

Everyone ran to the window looked out.

They gasped as smoke rose from Auradon Prep.

"That's their signal!" yelled Jane.

"They're attacking the school!" yelled Beast.

"We need to stop this!" yelled Ben.

"You stay here with Fairy Godmother and your mother," yelled Beast. "We need someone to defend the castle if they come here."

Ben gulped but then stared at Mal who nodded.

He then agreed and rushed to the throne chair.

"Stay with me child," Fairy Godmother said to Jane.

"No! I want to help!" yelled Jane. "I will help them."

"Jane…" sighed Fairy Godmother.

"It's okay," said Evie. "We'll watch her."

Fairy Godmother uneasily nodded.

Before they ran off, Mal and Ben gave each other a quick kiss.

"Be safe," Ben said.

Mal nodded and everyone ran off to meet their old rivals.

* * *

 **So we get to meet the good guys for the first time in this story! This chapter was long, but necessarily long.**

 **So anyway, I love all the likes this story is getting. I have never gotten this many likes on a story I wrote. Thank you every Descendants fan!**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. A Distraction

Everyone ran as fast as they could to the school.

They had to hurry before the New Evil did any serious damage then what they were doing now.

The school was in flames, and there were still children inside.

They had to save everyone before going after the New Evil.

"We need to stop them before they can achieve their goals," said Mal.

"Right," said Carlos. "Let's go!"

* * *

When everyone got to the school they could barely stand the sight.

The school was on fire and children were running amok.

Beast took care of the children running amok, but there were still children inside.

"We need to get everyone out!" yelled Evie.

"How did the entire school catch fire already?" asked Jay. "Desmond could never make it spread that fast. Could he?"

Suddenly, from behind the school a roar was heard.

Mal immediately recognized it.

"Oh no!" she gasped.

Suddenly from behind the smoke rising into the air, the shadow of a monster was seen.

It was a dragon's shadow. But this was not just any dragon.

It was Maleficent.

Maleficent came out of the smoke and stared down at everyone.

She roared loudly, letting Mal know she remembered what she did to her and that she was angry.

"They already released Maleficent!" cried Jane. "She's causing the fire!"

"Great," said Mal. "I'll handle her! You get everyone out of the school!"

"But Mal," said Evie.

"Go!" she yelled. "I know what I am doing."

Everyone looked at her uneasily, but then nodded and ran into the burning school.

Mal looked up at her mother and whistled loudly.

"Hey mommy!" she yelled. "You want revenge? Come and get me!"

Maleficent roared loudly and dove towards Mal.

She then ran off, attempting to get her away from the school to stop destroying it.

* * *

Evie, Jay, Jane, and Carlos made it inside, only to be blasted with boiling heat and smoke.

They could barely breath and the fire was boiling.

Suddenly everyone heard a bark, and from out of the smoke came a small dog.

It was Dude, the Campus dog and Carlos' best friend.

"Dude!" Carlos managed to cough out.

Dude jumped into Carlos's arm, while he still held his breath.

"You're okay!" Carlos yelled.

Dude licked his face.

Evie smiled, but then looked next to her and saw that Jay was gone.

"Where's Jay?" she gasped.

Suddenly, Jane was blasted with white liquid.

She screamed and waved her hands around, only to find out it was Jay with a fire extinguisher.

"I'm right here," he said smirking.

"You idiot!" yelled Jane. "Don't blast me! Blast the fire!"

Jay rolled his eyes and began to spray it all around, putting out fires.

Evie and Carlos could hear screams for help upstairs.

"Come on," she said. "You and I will help the kids, and Jane and Jay will take care of fires."

"I'll look for the sprinkler system too," said Jay.

"Be careful," said Jane.

"Hey you too!" said Carlos.

The two nodded and ran off upstairs, through the blazing inferno.

* * *

Evie and Carlos ran room to room, helping anybody who was still inside.

Suddenly, they heard a very loud and painful cry for help.

"HELP!" it screamed.

Evie could make out it was a girl's voice.

And it came from down the hall.

They ran towards it, and found it coming from behind a closed door.

Carlos kicked it down and they went inside.

They found Audrey, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, stuck under a fallen and burning beam.

"Help me," she said weakly. "I can't breath or move."

"Oh dear god," Evie said running up to her.

"Carlos help me!" she then ordered as she grabbed the beam and began to attempt to move.

He nodded and began to help her.

They pushed and lifted with all their might, but it wouldn't budge.

To make matters worse, the fire was beginning to travel down the beam and towards Audrey.

"I can't move it!" yelled Carlos.

"It won't budge!" yelled Evie.

Audrey sighed and looked at the two.

"Go!" she yelled.

"What?" asked Evie.

"Save yourselves! Don't worry about me!" yelled Audrey.

"We are not leaving you!" yelled Carlos.

Suddenly, everyone heard an alarm go off.

They looked up as suddenly water began to spray everywhere.

"They found the sprinkler system!" cheered Carlos.

They all watched as the fires began to die everywhere.

They didn't care that they were soaking wet.

The door then burst open and Jay and Jane walked in.

"What's going on guys?" asked Jay.

"Help us you buffoon!" yelled Evie.

Jay and Jane bent down and helped them.

With their combined strength, they managed to lift the beam high enough for Audrey to slowly crawl out.

When she was out, they let go and the beam broke through the floor and fell down to the first floor, slanted against the wall and roof.

Audrey couldn't stand up on her own. Her back was broken.

Evie and Jane put her arms on their shoulders and lifted her up.

Audrey looked at everyone and smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

She then looked out the window and screamed.

Everyone looked and saw a horrifying creature's eye staring at them.

They then realized it was Maleficent.

They ran to the window as Maleficent backed away.

They then noticed that in her hands she was holding Mal.

"Mal!" yelled Carlos.

"Help guys!" Mal yelled.

Maleficent roared and then flew off, straight towards the castle.

"Come on!" yelled Jay.

* * *

The three all helped Audrey out of the school, joining Beast and the other students.

Beast ran over and grabbed Audrey quickly.

"Get a nurse!" he yelled to the teachers. "Quickly!"

They ran off and then he turned back to the others.

"Great work," he said.

"Thanks," said Evie. "But Mal was taken by Maleficent to the castle."

"Why would she do that?" asked Beast. "It's being protected by Fairy Godmother and Ben."

"You're right," said Jay. "Why would she go there if they were still…"

He then froze.

"Wait where is the New Evil?" he asked. "If they weren't causing the fire then where…"

Everyone froze now, and then looked at the castle.

"If Maleficent headed there then…" stammered Carlos.

"This fire was a distraction!" yelled Evie. "The New Evil is in the castle and probably holding Ben hostage!"

"Those sons of bitches!" yelled Jay.

"And daughters," added Carlos.

Everyone shot him dirty looks.

"What?" he asked. "Two of them are girls."

"Forget that!" yelled Evie. "We need to get to the castle!"

Everyone nodded and then Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, and the Beast ran off to the castle, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

 **Uh oh! A distraction! Those bastards! I am loving the amount of likes and favorites this story is getting. Thank you everyone!**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Unfriendly and Painful Friend Reunion

Mal screamed as her mother flew through the air, holding onto her.

"Put me down!" yelled Mal. "Put me down right now!"

Maleficent just continued flying.

Mal then noticed they were heading to the castle.

"Why are you bringing me to the castle?" asked Mal. "It's guarded by Fairy Godmother!"

"Not since your old friends took care of her while you were at the school," Maleficent told Mal telepathically.

Mal was confused at first, but then she realized what she meant.

"You mean…" she stammered.

"It was a distraction, and the New Evil is in the castle," said Maleficent. "And you're going to say hello."

Mal screamed out in fear and anger as Maleficent held onto her.

* * *

Soon they reached the castle.

Maleficent pulled up to a window, and then threw Mal towards it.

Mal broke through it and fell painfully to the ground.

"Ouch…" Mal whimpered.

She watched as Maleficent turned into green smoke, and then appeared behind Mal as her human form.

"Hello Mal," a voice in front of her said.

Mal froze.

"It has been a long time dearie," it said again.

Mal looked up and sitting in Ben's throne chair was Desmond.

Surrounding him was Trevor and H.R., who were standing in front of huge crystals that held Fairy Godmother and Belle inside them, trapping him.

Standing next to him was Layla, who was holding Ben in her tentacles.

"Mal!" yelled Ben.

Layla wrapped her a tentacle around Ben's mouth.

"I would be quiet right now loverboy," she said.

Mal stood up and clutched her fists.

"Let go of him you walking piece of Calamari!" she yelled.

Before she could even take another step, she was stopped, and then thrown on the ground to her knees.

She looked up and saw Desmond holding out his hand, holding her down.

"So…it is…true," Mal panted. "You did learn…magic."

Desmond smiled and stood up.

"A lot has changed over the years," he said.

"So…" Mal panted. "Is this what you call a friendly friend reunion?"

"More like an unfriendly friend reunion," H.R. joked.

"Wait we're friends with them?" asked Trevor.

"No we're not," said Desmond.

"But you just agreed with her," said Trevor.

"That's called sarcasm!" yelled Layla.

Everyone began to argue, which gave Mal a chance to try and reason with Maleficent.

"Mommy please!" she yelled. "I'm sorry for what I did, but why are you working with these idiots?"

Maleficent didn't reply. She just stared out at the New Evil.

"Mom please!" Mal pleaded. "Let me go! Help me! I'm your daughter for heaven's sake!"

Again Maleficent didn't reply. It was almost as if she wasn't there.

Suddenly, Mal noticed something.

Maleficent's eyes were glowing red. Her eyes were purple, and only green when she was using magic.

Mal then turned to Desmond.

"Hey hothead!" she yelled.

Desmond turned around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What have you done to my mother!?" she yelled.

"Nothing!" he said. "Just hypnosis."

Mal's eyes popped open.

"HYPNOSIS!?" she yelled. "You put a spell on my mom!?"

"She wouldn't cooperate at first when we released her," said Layla. "So yeah."

"We need her for our evil plans," said H.R.

Mal groaned as she struggled to get up.

"You will never…rule Auradon!" she yelled.

Desmond laughed and walked up to Mal, kneeling down near her.

"What makes you think you can stop us?" he asked.

Mal groaned.

"Because evil…will never win," she said.

Everyone, including Maleficent burst out laughing.

"Still believing in fairy tales Mal?" Trevor mocked.

"Get your head out of the clouds," said Layla. "Not like you could ever reach them."

"And besides," said Desmond. "We've gotten stronger than ever. You have no chance."

Mal groaned again.

She attempted to get up, but Desmond held her down still.

He then grabbed her face and held her by her cheeks.

He just stared into her face smiling.

"You still have beautiful eyes," he said softly. "I loved it when they turned green. You always looked so…sexy."

He then bent down and licked Mal's cheek and up the side of her face.

Mal showed a face of disgust.

"You're a sick bastard and pervert," she growled.

"And you're a weak and powerless pixie," said Desmond.

He then stood up and clapped his hands together.

"So we can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said. "You just have to cooperate."

Mal looked up.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"It's simple," said Desmond. "Tell us where Fairy Godmother's wand is."

Mal stared at Desmond from the ground.

She then spat on his boots.

"Go to Hell!" she yelled.

"Been there already," said Desmond.

He then kicked Mal right in the face, making her tumble down the stairs.

Ben made muffled screams while the New Evil laughed.

Desmond walked up to Mal, who had a bloody nose.

"I will ask you again," said Desmond. "If your answer is not what we are looking for, I will have no choice but to get serious."

Mal glared at Desmond.

"Now tell me," he said. "Where is Fairy Godmother's wand?"

"I…I don't know," Mal stammered.

Desmond sighed.

"Wrong answer," he said. "LAYLA!"

Layla suddenly stretched out a tentacle far and pulled a chair out from the corner.

Desmond grabbed the chair and forced Mal into it.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly ropes appeared, tying her up.

Mal struggled to break free, but it was no use.

Desmond then forced the chair away from the throne and towards the middle of the room.

"I warned you," he said. "And I was really hoping not to do this."

"Please," Mal said. "I don't know where…"

Desmond smacked her across the face before she could finish.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" he yelled. "Fairy Godmother failed to tell me! So you will!"

"I don't know where it is!" Mal cried.

Desmond sighed and then made his hand catch fire.

He brought the hand close to Mal's leg.

"NO!" Mal screamed. "NO! PLEASE! NO! NO!"

Desmond then pressed the hand on Mal's leg, burning her.

She screamed out it pain.

"I bet that hurts," he said. "If you tell me the truth I will stop. If you tell me I don't know again, or if you tell me it's in the museum, I will press harder. By the way we already checked the museum so we know it's not there."

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!" Mal screamed with tears in her eyes.

"You were the last ones with it," said Desmond. "SO TELL ME NOW, OR I BURN RIGHT THROUGH YOU LEG!"

* * *

Mal screamed once more, and then suddenly the doors burst open.

"What!?" yelled Desmond.

"Magic Mirror blow back!" yelled Evie.

She held her mirror at Desmond and he was blown back towards the throne chair.

Mal stopped screaming and sat back weakly in the chair.

"Mal!" yelled Jay.

Everyone ran up and untied her.

She fell on the ground, holding her burnt leg.

"You bastard!" yelled Beast.

He made a realistic roar.

"Let my wife go and prepare to pay for M…"

Before he could finish, Layla grabbed him with her tentacles and then brought him behind the throne chair.

Desmond then snapped his fingers and he became trapped in a crystal too.

"Another trophy for my collection," he said.

"Let my mom go!" Jane then yelled.

"Jane no!" yelled Mal.

It was too late. Jane had already charged at Desmond and was now a miniature crystal in front of Fairy Godmother.

"These will be perfect to put around my throne room," he said.

"This is your throne room!" yelled Carlos.

"It will be when evil is spread all over Auradon.

Mal managed to weakly stand up.

"Get out…of…MY KINGDOM!" she yelled.

Desmond smiled, and then the others walked up to him.

"Now that everyone is here, let us see who is really stronger," he said. "The New Evil, or the Descendants?"

Evie, Carlos, and Jay joined Mal as they all stood ready for a fight.

Their first fight in years was about to begin.

* * *

 **The first fight! Who will win? For those who didn't read my Kingdom Keepers fanfictions, you should know I am a fan of torture. So I put some in here.**

 **Also to be noted, there will be cursing in this story, but I will try to refrain from using the F word.**

 **Anyway, see you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Descendants vs Evil: Round 1

Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay stood on one end of the throne room, while on the other end stood Desmond, Layla, Trevor, and H.R.

Ben was tied up in the chair Desmond used to torture Mal, and he was out of harms way, hopefully.

Each of the children faced their personal rival from the past.

Jay face H.R.

Carlos faced Trevor.

Evie faced Layla.

Mal faced Desmond.

The Descendants almost knew they were fighting a losing battle, but they were not about to surrender.

"We'll crush you like the pathetic worms you are!" yelled H.R.

"You don't stand a chance," mocked Trevor.

"We're not what we used to be," said Layla.

"We're undefeatable," said Desmond. "So give up!"

Mal grunted, still feeling the pain from her burnt leg.

"No way!" yelled Mal. "We're not surrendering!"

"Even if we can't defeat you!" yelled Evie. "That doesn't mean we can't stall you!"

"Stall us from what?" asked Layla.

"From ruling Auradon!" yelled Jay.

"Then we'll just have lots of fun constantly beat the crap out of you all!" laughed Trevor.

"That's a price we'll have to pay," said Carlos. "To stop you goons!"

"Enough of this!" yelled Desmond. "Prepare to die!"

The New Evil yelled and charged at the Descendants.

"Get them!" yelled Mal.

The Descendants charged right at the New Evil.

Ben just watched as everyone fought.

* * *

Jay ran towards H.R. and jumped in the air, attempting to do a fly kick.

H.R. slid under him and dodged him.

Jay landed on his feet and turned around, doing a side kick.

H.R. just dodged it.

Jay kept kicking at her, but she dodged with ease.

Then H.R. grabbed Jay's leg, and flipped him in the air, kicking him when he fell down.

Jay grunted and stared at H.R.

"You could never match my acrobatic skills," she said. "I've come from a long line of pirates, and we're unbeatable when it comes to acrobatic fighting."

Jay stood up and cracked his neck.

"I don't fight or hit girls," he said. "But you're an exception."

He yelled and then charged at H.R., grabbing her waist and pushing her across the floor.

"Pathetic," H.R. said.

She slammed her elbow down on Jay's back, and then kicked him in his gut.

He gasped for breath and stared at H.R., who put her foot on his chest.

"Enough of this," she said.

Then she punched him right in his face.

* * *

Layla shot out her tentacles at Evie.

Evie held out her mirror.

"Magic mirror form a shield!" she yelled.

The mirror glowed and a force field shot out from it, making Layla's tentacles bounce off.

Layla smirked.

"Still talking to mirrors I see?" she asked. "You're still the same freak from school."

"I am not a freak!" yelled Evie. "I am a beautiful young girl, and the fairest in the land!"

Layla laughed and then shoot ink out of her tentacles, making it spray in Evie's face.

"Now you're the ugliest in the land," she laughed.

Evie was fuming. She asked the mirror to remove the ink, and then glared at Layla.

"You always tried to ruin my looks!" she yelled. "Tried to make me look ugly!"

"Only one can be beautiful," said Layla.

Evie ran at Layla.

"NO ONE THINKS AN OCTOPUS IS BEAUTIFUL!" she yelled.

Layla shot her tentacles and wrapped Evie up in them.

She brought her close to her.

"You still forget," she said. "Never mess with someone who has more arms than you."

She then slammed Evie on the ground and held her down with her tentacles.

Evie just watched as Layla laughed at her.

* * *

Carlos and Trevor stared at each other, exchanging looks.

"Carlos," said Trevor. "Your attire is atrocious!"

"What do you mean?" asked Carlos. "It matches my mother."

"For heaven's sake you are from London," said Trevor. "And people from London do not dress like a gangster with leather clothing that looks like it got washed with a deck of cards."

Carlos gritted his teeth and clutched his fists.

Dude barked at Trevor.

"I hate dogs," he said. "They're filthy furballs that hair everywhere."

He kicked dude, and he landed conveniently in Carlos' arms.

That made Carlos furious.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT DORK!" he yelled.

He ran at Trevor, but he simply stepped to the side and held out his leg, making Carlos trip and fall to the ground.

"A gentleman does not fight," he said. "You should know that."

Carlos grunted.

"I liked you better in school," he said. "Even though you tried to be a gentleman, you still got in fights."

"I learned from that," said Trevor. "Now I am a perfect man."

"And yet you're still a villain!" yelled Carlos.

He ran at him again, but Trevor grabbed his arm and spun him around, making him smash into the wall.

"Yes I am," said Trevor. "I just don't fight."

Carlos growled, just like a dog.

"Well you're going to have to fight!" he yelled. "You're dealing with the son of the Devil of London!"

He pounced at Trevor, just like a dog again, but Trevor simply ducked and Carlos smashed into the ground.

"This is going to be long, but fun," said Trevor.

* * *

Mal stared at Desmond, and he stared back.

Mal quickly got out her spellbook.

"Still need that?" asked Desmond.

"So what if I do?" asked Mal. "At least I can use it to defeat you!"

"Oh please!" scoffed Desmond. "I learned how to use magic long ago, and it's easy."

He held out his hands and motioned his fingers in a snapping form.

"Now I can easily do this," he said.

He then snapped his fingers, and two loud growls mixed with barks were heard from behind the throne.

Mal's eyes popped open as two creatures the size of cows appeared.

They looked like dogs only with dark skin, no fur, red eyes, and small fires littering their bodies.

"You're Hellhounds!" gasped Mal. "They're still alive!?"

Mal remembered Desmond once bringing in his two pets for show and tell one day in school. They almost ripped out her throat.

"Yes they are," said Desmond grinning. "I believe you remember Bane and Inferno?"

Mal nodded timidly as the beast showed their teeth.

"Now they get to do what they couldn't years ago," said Desmond. "Rip out your throat."

He pointed at Mal.

"Sick her!" he yelled.

The Hellhounds roared and charged at Mal.

Mal screamed and flipped through her spellbook, finally finding a spell.

"From the deepest depths, I summon thee," she said. "Come forth spirit! Protect me!"

There was a flash of light in front of Mal, and suddenly a shadowy warrior with a spear appeared, knocking the Hellhounds to the side.

They crashed into the wall and whimpered, and with that the warrior disappeared.

"Hey!" yelled Desmond.

"Let's play fair," said Mal. "No friends. Just us."

Desmond smiled.

"Okay," he said.

Mal's smile faded as Desmond formed a humungous fireballs above his head.

"Oh crap," she said.

He then through the fireball and it slammed into Mal, roasting her.

She fell to the ground, steam coming from her skin.

She wasn't burnt, but badly injured.

"I love my life," said Desmond.

* * *

Soon all the Descendants lay on the ground defeated.

Desmond held everyone down and walked to the middle.

"You are all beaten," he said. "And now you will answer my question."

He walked over to Evie.

"Tell me where the wand is now," he said. "Or I will turn you into the ugliest girl alive."

Evie glared at Desmond and clutched her mirror.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," she said.

Desmond frowned and prepared his spell.

But before he could cast it, Evie held out her mirror and it glowed.

"Magic mirror, take us away!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, and Dude all disappeared into white light.

When it faded, they were gone.

Desmond yelled out in anger. The flames on his jacket grew big.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" he yelled.

"Here master!" Maleficent yelled, standing near the window.

Desmond ran over and saw everyone outside on the road next to the castle.

Mal looked up and saw Desmond.

"We need to leave!" she yelled. "And go into hiding!"

"I know where to go!" yelled Ben. "Come on!"

Everyone ran off with Ben as Desmond yelled out in anger.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM US OR RUN FOREVER!" he yelled. "YOU MAY HAVE ESCAPED, BUT YOU JUST GAVE US THE ENTIRE KINGDOM!"

Mal groaned, now realizing that.

"WE'LL FIND YOU, AND BREAK YOU, AND HURT YOU UNTIL YOU TELL US WHERE THE WAND IS!" Desmond yelled. "THIS IS NOT OVER!"

Everyone continued running, heading towards the woods.

"We just abandoned the kingdom," said Jay.

"And left your parents and Fairy Godmother in the clutches of the New Evil," said Evie.

"We'll get them back and stop this," said Ben. "We just need to figure out how to defeat them."

"Where are we going?" asked Mal.

Ben smiled.

"A perfect place for us to hide," he said. "A place you remember quite well."

Mal looked puzzled, but then remembered and smiled.

"Perfect," she said. "Let's go."

They ran off, taking one last look at the kingdom before it disappeared.

The last thing they saw was dark clouds forming over the castle.

Auradon now belonged to the New Evil.

* * *

 **Oh no! They lost the fight (obviously) and had to flee! Will they ever get it back? And can anyone guess the place Ben is talking about. It was a place from the movie. That's a clue.**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. On the Run

The whole gang kept on running through the forest.

They panted heavily, running out of breath but continuously running.

Behind them, chasing them down was Desmond's Hellhounds.

He sent them after them when they ran into the woods.

They immediately could pick up there sent, even from miles away.

"I don't want to be doggie food!" cried Carlos holding Dude in his arms.

"Then keep running!" yelled Jay.

Jay was in front of everyone. He may not be able to match H.R.'s acrobatics, but he was still fast.

Suddenly Mal tripped on a root and fell down.

Everyone skidded to a stop and turned around.

"MAL!" yelled Ben.

Mal looked up.

Bane and Inferno were about to pounce on her.

"Magic mirror shine the bright light!" yelled Evie.

White light blasted from the mirror, and blinded the Hellhounds.

That gave Mal a chance to whip out her spellbook and use a spell.

"Sight, sound, smell, taste, and hear," Mal chanted. "Make all their senses disappear!"

Light shined from the book and pixie dust flew out of it spread all over the dogs.

Immediately, they lost all their senses, and they could hear, smell, or see the kids.

But Mal then saw them smile, and just sit down on the ground like they were waiting for something.

"Come on guys!" yelled Mal.

"What are they doing?" asked Evie.

"They know that this spell won't last forever," said Mal. "It lasts for an hour, and then they'll have their senses back!"

"We have to go!" yelled Ben.

"How much longer until we get to this place?" asked Jay.

"Hopefully not much longer," said Ben.

Everyone sighed as they ran off, leaving the beasts all alone.

* * *

Everyone kept running and running until they were completely out of breath.

"We…have…to…rest…for a…bit," panted Evie.

Ben sighed, agreeing.

Luckily, they could see a village up ahead.

As they ran into it, people immediately recognized them and helped them the moment they stepped foot into town.

They would do anything for their king, his girlfriend, and her best friends.

The people got them settled in the inn, giving them food and water.

They thanked them, and then they offered them rooms for the night.

They told them they couldn't because of the Hellhounds, and they suggested they evacuate the village in case they come before they leave.

They sat at their table and ate.

"Where are we going?" Mal asked. "Really tell me where we are going."

Ben smiled.

"I would tell you," said Ben. "But who knows if a spy sent by the New Evil is hiding near?"

The Descendants agreed.

Suddenly, they could hear it.

The sound of barking.

"We need to go," said Jay.

They all ran out the door, coming face to face with Bane and Inferno, snarling at them.

They all prepared to run into the woods, while villagers hid in their homes.

"COME AND GET US POOCHES!" yelled Carlos.

The two roared and charged.

"NOW RUN!" yelled Mal.

Everyone took of into woods.

They were on the run once again.

* * *

 **Will the gang ever escape the Hellhounds? Will they make it to their hiding place in one piece?**

 **Stay tuned to find out.**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	8. Escape

The gang was once again running as fast as they could.

The Hellhounds were almost on them.

"There!" yelled Ben. "Up ahead!"

Mal looked up and saw a long footbridge, across a ravine.

She realized where Ben had been taking everyone this whole time.

She felt a little happy.

But then her happiness faded when the barking got closer.

Everyone stopped at the beginning of the bridge.

"Across everyone!" yelled Ben. "And hurry!"

"Oh no!" yelled Carlos. "I'm not going over that!"

"We need to!" yelled Evie. "Those dogs will kill us!"

Carlos sighed, and then closed his eyes and ran over the bridge holding Dude and screaming like a girl.

The others followed after him, being a little careful.

They were almost to the other side, while Evie was in the middle and Ben was at the edge of the end, they saw the Hellhounds at the beginning.

Inferno whimpered a little bit and stepped back, but Bane was not afraid.

He growled ferociously and ran across the bridge, which began shaking rapidly.

Evie shook all around, screaming timidly.

She couldn't move, and she saw the Hellhound right near her.

Ben they heard something.

The sound of snapping.

He looked at the ropes, and they were snapping.

The Hellhound was too heavy for the bridge.

"EVIE GET OFF OF THERE!" Ben screamed.

Evie looked up and began to run, but at that moment, the rope snapped.

Everyone screamed as Evie screamed while the bridge broke the support on the other side and came falling down to the side of the cliff.

Everyone screamed as they saw Evie holding onto the bridge for dear life.

Evie looked down, first at the ravine and screamed, and then at Bane and shrieked.

"CLIMB EVIE!" Carlos yelled bending over. "CLIMB!"

Evie timidly began to climb up the bridge, grabbing onto each board.

Bane snarled and began to climb as well, sinking his claws into each piece of wood.

He was faster at climbing than Evie was.

"CLIMB GIRL!" Jay yelled. "HURRY!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LET ME CLIMB!?" yelled Evie.

Evie continued to climb up the bridge.

Bane was almost on her.

Evie then finally made it to the top.

Carlos bent down and grabbed her arm, helping her up.

She smiled as she was almost up, but then she screamed loudly.

She felt horrible pain on her leg.

She looked down and saw Bane chomping on her leg.

She screamed as he pulled on her, keeping his claws deep into the bridge.

Everyone helped Carlos and grabbed onto Evie, but Bane was too strong.

Jay then noticed that the rope that was holding the bridge on their side was snapping.

The whole bridge was going to break and fall into the ravine, taking Bane and Evie with it, and the whole gang if they didn't let go.

"Just let me go guys!" cried Evie. "You'll all die if you don't let go."

Carlos glared at Bane, and shook his head.

"NEVER!" he yelled.

He let go Evie's arm, and then did a flip down the bridge and onto Bane, kicking him hard in the face.

Bane whimpered and let go of Evie's leg.

At that moment, the rope snapped, and the whole entire bridge fell.

Carlos launched himself off of Bane's face and grabbed onto Evie's waist, holding onto her belt on her skirt.

Everyone watched as the bridge fell, with Bane on it. He roared out loudly and he along with the bride plunged into the ravine.

The sound of Bane growls was gone, and all that was heard was Inferno whimpering over the loss of Bane.

Everyone saw him sadly run back into the woods, possibly to report to Desmond.

The chase was over.

* * *

Carlos held on tightly to Evie's clothes.

He dared not look down.

His face then was buried in Evie's skirt.

"Don't you dare look up my skirt!" yelled Evie.

"I won't!" yelled Carlos.

Evie then looked up at the others.

"Pull us up you idiots!" she yelled.

Everyone nodded and pulled with their might.

They finally pulled them up over the edge.

When they did, Carlos collapsed on top of Evie.

Evie looked into Carlos' face, and then smiled.

"You saved me," she said. "My hero."

Carlos smiled, but then Evie suddenly crashed her lips on his.

She kissed him!

Everyone gasped happily.

Carlos stared into Evie's eyes, and smiled.

She then released her lips, and smiled at him.

Carlos got up and helped her up, both of them holding hands.

Jay smiled, but them looked over at the cliff.

"How are we going to get home?" he asked.

"We'll deal with that later," said Ben. "We need to get moving."

Everyone nodded.

They ran off, with not only Ben and Mal holding hands, but Evie and Carlos as well.

* * *

 **Yes I decided to put Evie and Carlos together. They are my favorite characters from Descendants, and I wanted them to be a couple.**

 **So anyway, one Hellhound is dead, and you wonder how Desmond will react to that? Bane was his favorite out of the two, so you wonder.**

 **See you next update! Review dearies.**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Conversations with Parents

Desmond roared out in anger, throwing fireballs out every window.

The others were hiding behind the people trapped in crystals to avoid the fireballs.

Desmond was furious when only Inferno returned, and told him Bane was dead.

"I HAD HIM SINCE I WAS A CHILD!" he roared. "I LOVED HIM!"

Inferno made a sad face.

"HE WAS MY FAVORITE!" he screamed. "AND NOW HE'S DEAD!"

He had tears rushing down his face.

Inferno tried to comfort him by rubbing against him, but Desmond blasted him away.

"NOT NOW!" he yelled.

Inferno whimpered.

"HE'S DEAD, AND NOW THOSE DESCENDANTS WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he roared.

Desmond angrily sat back in his throne.

Layla was now able to tip toe up to Desmond quietly.

Even though she was his girlfriend, she knew never to bother him when he was furious.

She peered around the side of the throne, staring at him glare out in anger, with his hands engulfed in fireballs ready to throw them at any moment.

* * *

Layla was about to speak when suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in front of Desmond.

Desmond threw a fireball at the cloud that had taken him by surprise.

"Whoa kid!" yelled a voice in the cloud. "What's gotten you so boiled up?"

Desmond sighed, seeing the face of his father, along with all the other parents including the Descendants parents.

"Hello father," Desmond said.

"So kiddo!" said Hades. "What's up? I see the dark clouds all over the sky, so I assume progress is going well?"

"Bane is dead," Desmond said.

Hades' smile faded.

"Son I am so sorry," he said.

"It was the Descendants," said Desmond. "I am going to kill every single one of them."

"You do that son," said Hades.

"Make them pay!" yelled Ursula.

"Whoa wait!" yelled the Evil Queen. "Are you actually serious about killing my Evie?"

"And our children too?" asked Jafar.

"What about Maleficent?" asked Cruella. "What has she had to say about this?"

"I don't know," said Desmond smirking. "Let me ask."

He looked to the side and called out Maleficent.

"Hey Maleficent!" he yelled. "Do I have permission to kill Mal?"

"Granted!" yelled Maleficent.

Desmond looked back and smiled.

"See?" he asked. "And why are you even concerned about us killing your children?"

"That was one of the things we told you was part of the plan before we left," said Layla.

"You guys aren't going...soft on us are you?" taunted Trevor.

"Oh of course not!" said the Evil Queen. "You do whatever you need to in order to set us free and spread evil across the land!"

"Good," said Desmond. "That's what I like to hear."

"So kid," said Hades. "Give me an update."

"Well as you can see, we had successfully taken over the kingdom, and have Beast, Belle, and Fairy Godmother locked up."

"And that daughter of Fairy Godmother too," said H.R.

"No one cares about that little doll," said Layla.

"Whatever," said Desmond. "You get the picture."

"What about the Descendants?" asked Hades.

"And that king!" yelled Lady Tremaine. "Whatever happened to him?"

"He and the Descendants escaped," sighed Desmond.

"The Hellhounds hunted them down, but they failed, and one was killed," sighed Trevor.

"Does Inferno know where?" asked Captain Hook.

"Inferno said something about a drawbridge over a ravine, but that's all we know," said Desmond.

"We have to forget about them for now," said Layla. "There are too many cliffs around the land, and none of us can fly."

"Except Maleficent!" yelled Ursula.

The New Evil looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"Why didn't we think of that?" asked Desmond.

He then whistled to Maleficent.

"Maleficent!" he yelled.

"Yes master?" asked Maleficent.

"Master?" Cruella asked herself. "Something is up!"

"Go out there and fly around the kingdom!" ordered Desmond. "Find the Descendants and bring them back here!"

Maleficent bowed and agreed, immediately jumping out the window and transforming into a dragon, flying off.

"And as for us," Desmond said. "We need to work on finding Fairy Godmother's wand."

"Any leads?" asked Hades.

"Not yet father," said Desmond. "But I never give up. I will find it."

"Good kiddo," said Hades. "Report back to me in a few days or hours. However long it takes."

"Will do dad," said Desmond. "Good night."

Hades smiled and the cloud disappeared.

* * *

The villains all gathered together.

"They're doing much better then the Descendants did!" laughed Lady Tremaine.

"At this rate it won't be long until we're freed," said Captain Hook.

"To think it took the Descendants weeks to get that wand!" laughed Ursula. "They were just too reckless!"

"Um excuse me?" asked the Evil Queen. "That's our children you are mocking."

"Yeah sure whatever," said Hades. "I need to get going. With Maleficent gone I have been taking over her job of ruling the Island of the Lost."

He ran to the window and stared out.

"I'm in charge of management, making sure things don't get too chaotic…"

Before he could finish, a crashing sound was heard out in the distance.

"Oh great," he groaned. "Looks like Gaston's boys are causing ruckus at the bar."

"Not them," sighed Lady Tremaine. "So undignified those too!"

"They were raised by an unbalanced ego-maniacal pseudo ladiesman," said Captain Hook. "And given the same name!"

"I'll handle this," said Hades.

He snapped his fingers and disappeared into fire.

"Well guys!" said Ursula. "Who wants to go have drinks?"

Lady Tremaine smiled and Captain Hook cheered.

They three of them walked out, leaving the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella behind.

They all looked depressed.

"What is the matter with us?" asked Jafar.

"Are we letting these guys do the right thing?" asked Cruella.

"Is letting those kids kill our children the solution?" asked the Evil Queen.

"Sure they failed us, but is it really that severe of a punishment?" asked Jafar.

"According to most villains, treason equals death," said the Evil Queen.

"But let's think," said Cruella. "Our children were villains, but now they turned to heroes."

"So?" asked Jafar.

"Who's to say we can't do the same?" asked Cruella.

"What would turning good do for us or our children?" asked the Evil Queen. "Hades would kill us for treason."

"Besides its impossible," said Jafar. "We've been evil for too long. We can't change."

"All I think we can do right now is see how the others play out," said the Evil Queen.

The three sighed as they looked out the balcony, staring at the kingdom of Auradon that was slowly becoming infected by the New Evil's evil.

* * *

 **Is it possible? Can these villains have a change of heart? And also, who wants me to put a love scene with Mal and Ben later in the story?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Training

Just as the sun was rising, the gang finally made it to the place Ben was talking about.

It was the place where Mal and Ben had their first date.

Mal was happy to see it again.

It was like a shrine surrounded by a lake, with a cave on the other side.

Mal knew she couldn't swim, but she was happy to be here.

"This is the perfect hiding spot," said Ben. "The New Evil can't reach us here."

Everyone gathered in a circle on the platform.

For a few seconds, no one said a word.

"So what are we doing here really?" asked Jay.

"Don't tell me we came all the way here only to hide," said Evie.

"We can't just remain hidden and let the New Evil rule over the land," said Carlos. "What if they find the wand?"

"This is only a temporary hiding place," said Ben. "We'll remain here until we're ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Mal.

"To actually fight the New Evil," said Ben.

"What?" asked Carlos.

"How?" asked Jay.

"Well obviously, we need to get stronger, or at least you do," said Ben. "Mal maybe that spell book can teach you and Evie some actual spells."

"I don't know if it's possible," said Mal. "I mean it does have actual spells that can be used without reading the book, but learning it permanently might be impossible."

"Maybe for me," said Evie. "But maybe not for you."

"You need to try girls," said Ben. "The only way you'll be able to defeat Layla and Desmond is by learning some spells.

Mal and Evie sighed, but then nodded.

"What about us?" asked Jay.

"I'm going to need to teach you boys some fighting," said Ben. "If you want to have any chance at beating Trevor and H.R."

"What?" asked Jay. "Oh please! I already am too skilled at acrobatics to need training."

"You know how to barely dodge," said Ben. "But you don't know how to fight or block. You can only defeat H.R. by training."

Jay groaned.

Ben then stared at Carlos.

"You may know how to punch," he said. "But the only way you can defeat Trevor is by learning how to avoid or dodge his attacks."

"But that's the thing!" yelled Carlos. "He doesn't attack!"

"Nonetheless," said Ben. "You need to learn to dodge him, and once you do he will be open for attacking."

Carlos sighed.

"If it helps me, then I'll do it," he said.

"Me too," said Jay.

"Good," said Ben.

He then began to take off his shoes and socks, and rolled up his pants.

"Ummm," said Jay. "What are you doing?"

"Oh right," said Ben. "We need to give the girls some space, so we need to train in the water."

"What?" asked Carlos.

"It's just in the shallow end," said Ben. "It will be up to our ankles only."

"But why?" asked Carlos.

"Because there is nowhere else to train!" yelled Ben. "And also to me it will almost seem like actual Kung Fu training.

Carlos and Jay groaned, and then did the same, taking off their shoes and socks and rolling up pants.

They all then stepped into the water.

"AHHHH!" yelled Jay.

"COLD!" yelled Carlos.

"Oh quit whining!" yelled Ben. "Don't make me splash you!"

Jay and Carlos groaned and just followed Ben out into the middle.

"Now then," he said. "Let us begin training."

* * *

Mal and Evie had been watching the boys train, and it amused them.

They kept getting knocked down by Ben, continuously falling in the freezing water.

Nevertheless, they continued to train and wouldn't give up.

The girls smiled and sat back.

Mal then saw Evie staring directly at Carlos.

"So you and Carlos now?" she asked.

Evie turned to Mal.

"I guess so," she said.

Mal put her hand on Evie's shoulder and rubbed it. Evie smiled.

"Well I guess we should follow their example," said Mal. "Let us begin training."

Evie nodded and stood up with Mal as she opened up her spellbook.

She flipped to the advanced spells section and started reading.

"Let's start with a basic combat spell," said Evie. "Making fire."

"Okay!" said Evie. "That sounds like fun!"

Mal read the instructions.

"Step 1, clear you mind," she said. "Step 2, imagine the fire forming in your hands. Step 3, make it happen."

Mal and Evie looked at each other.

"Well it seems easy enough," said Evie.

"Let's try it out," said Mal.

Both of them stood opposite of each other, and then closed their eyes.

They held out their hands like they were making snowballs.

They breathed in and out constantly.

They grunted and tried to make the fire appear.

They imagined it happening, but they had trouble clearing their minds.

"I can't do it!" yelled Evie. "I keep thinking about Carlos!"

Mal didn't reply. She was too focused.

Evie sighed and tried again.

Mal took her time. She cleared her mind and waited for about a minute.

She began to feel energy inside her, and it beginning to flow everywhere.

Mal then opened her eyes and a green fireball appeared in her hands.

She gasped in happiness.

"Evie look!" Mal yelled.

Evie opened her eyes, and a purple fireball appeared in her hands.

"OMG!" yelled Evie. "We did it!"

"Don't lose focus now!" yelled Mal. "Now let's use them!"

They both faced the pillars in front of them, and then threw their fireballs.

They flew straight into them and landed with great impact, but not damaging them because they were stone.

That was okay. They weren't trying to break them.

But they were happy they perfected it.

They both hugged each other in happiness.

"What next?" asked Evie.

Mal looked in the book.

"It appears that all the spells require the same thing, but for different attacks," she said.

"Let's do lightning!" yelled Evie.

Mal smiled and they both got to work.

* * *

Soon it was evening, and the sun was setting.

The Descendants were chatting about how successful they were.

Carlos and Jay finally managed to dodge and attack, constantly sending Ben to the ground.

Mal and Evie had learned so many spells, like Telekinesis, Lighting, Ice, and more.

Ben had gone to find some food, since they brought none.

He came back with fruit a while later, and they all ate.

"So do you think we are ready to take on the New Evil?" asked Carlos.

"Not yet," said Ben. "We still need to train a little bit more."

"And figure out how to get back," said Evie. "If only we had a levitation spell."

"Or if Mal was able to turn into a dragon," said Jay.

"Well I can't," said Mal. "My mother took away the dragon in me when I was born."

"Why?" asked Ben.

"She didn't want me becoming as powerful as her," she said. "That's also why she never taught me magic."

"Well now you know magic," said Ben. "And you did it on your own."

Mal smiled as Ben put his arm around her.

Evie did the same to Carlos.

Jay just sat back and rest against the pillar.

They all just chatted away as the sun set in the horizon.

The clouds of evil had not yet reached it, but soon it would.

* * *

 **Alright another chapter done! The Descendants are now stronger, but will they be able to take down the evil.**

 **In the next chapter is a big love scene with Mal and Ben. It may be rated X! Just kidding, its not that mature. But that thing will happen. And you know why? Because no one has ever thought of writing a story like that!**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	11. True Love and Sex

It was nighttime, and the Descendants were all asleep.

The moon was still visible, even though there were gray clouds of evil in the sky.

That was because this shrine that everyone was hiding in was enchanted. No curse could bring harm to this place.

Mal was peacefully asleep, when someone woke her up.

She was startled, but then realized it was Ben.

"What is it?" she groaned.

"Come with me," he said. "I want us to be alone."

Mal looked at Ben. He was only in his shorts with crowns on them.

She watched as he stepped into the water.

"Ben no," Mal said. "You know I can't swim."

"It's okay," he said. "I'll hold you."

Mal rolled her eyes and lay back down, but then picked her up and held her bridal style.

"No stop!" she yelled.

"Shhhh!" yelled Ben. "Don't wake up the others!"

"Then put me down!" she yelled quietly.

Too late. Ben was already in the water, and still holding her.

He dove under, and held her above the water.

Mal was scared of water most of the time, but this was different.

She looked and saw the lake was glowing.

It was so beautiful.

Mal then saw Ben was bringing her to the cave on the other side.

Ben brought her to the edge, and then climbed up.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked as Ben shook his head like a dog.

"I wanted us to be alone," said Ben. "Just for a bit."

He took her far into the cave, where he lit a fire and they sat beside it.

* * *

Both of them just stared at it for a while, not talking.

Mal then stared at Ben, and his whole body.

His muscles were big, and his skin was smooth when she rubbed it.

She didn't want to stop rubbing, and Ben didn't mind.

"You should get comfortable too," said Ben.

He reached for her jacket and took it off.

"What are you doing?" asked Mal.

Ben smiled and then began to undo some buttons on here shirt.

"No stop!" yelled Mal.

She tried to push him off, but she fell back and Ben fell on top of her.

They both stared into each other's eyes.

Mal suddenly felt different. She felt like she wanted to be touched, and that she wanted to be all over Ben.

"What is this that I am feeling?" cried Mal. "I never felt it before!"

"It's true love," said Ben. "The most beautiful thing ever."

Mal began to spring into a few tears, and smiled.

"Oh Ben," she said.

Mal and Ben then began to slowly come towards each other, and brought their lips together.

They kissed and kissed constantly, and even let their tongues meet for the first time.

Mal felt happier then ever.

She then grabbed Ben's hand, and actually placed it on her boob.

Ben was surprised.

"Touch me," she said. "Touch me all over and wherever you want! I want you to feel me, and feel my love."

Ben smiled. He then began to massage both her boobs, and Mal moaned.

Ben then finished undoing Mal's buttons, taking off her shirt and staring at her with only a bra on.

This was the first time he ever saw her without a shirt, and he wanted to see more.

He reached for her bra, and slowly removed it.

Mal smiled, with more tears coming down her eyes.

Ben stared at her boobs for the first time, and admired them.

He then buried his face on Mal's chest and rubbed her boobs more.

Mal almost screamed out in happiness, but she covered her mouth.

As he did this, Mal rubbed Ben's back, and then brought it down to his chest, and even further down.

Ben took his face off Mal's chest, and then moved down.

Mal watched as he slowly took off her shoes and socks, and then even her skirt.

Ben sat up and stared down at Mal's almost naked body.

"Remove it Ben," Mal said.

"Are you sure?" asked Ben.

"I want you to see me," she said. "All of me!"

Ben then smiled, and removed her underwear.

Mal burst into tears, feeling happier than ever. She couldn't believe that this was finally happening to her.

Ben stared down at Mal, completely naked.

He then knew what to do next.

Mal looked up and gasped as Ben removed his own boxers and threw them with the rest of the clothes.

Mal stared up at her naked boyfriend, who then collapsed onto her body and kissed her.

Mal wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Mal then brought her mouth to Ben's ear.

"Put it in me," she whispered.

"What?" asked Ben. "Really?"

"I want this," she said. "I want it now! Please!"

Ben smiled and nodded. Good thing he was hard already.

He slid down a little, until their private areas were touching.

Mal began to moan.

Ben then began to very slowly sink inside her.

Mal was already almost screaming.

"Ben wait!" she yelled.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"Please be gentle," she said. "This is my first time, and we aren't using protection."

Ben smiled.

"I will be," he said.

He continued to sink inside Mal, who continued to yell out.

Soon enough, he was fully inside her.

Mal and Ben looked at each other and smiled.

"It feels weird," said Mal. "But SO GOOD!"

"I'm going to start," Ben said.

Mal nodded, and Ben began to thrust back and forth.

Mal continued to yell out and cry tears of joy.

This was finally happening for her.

Ben began to go a little faster.

"OMG!" yelled Mal. "SO GOOD!"

"Oh yeah!" Ben yelled out.

They both yelled out in joy.

Mal rested her arms behind her and yelled out in joy as Ben thrusted in and out of her.

She laid her head back on the ground as Ben did all the work.

He moved

"I LOVE YOU!" Mal continued to moan. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE Y…OH MY GOD! SO BIG!"

Tears flowed from her eyes as Ben yelled out and moved even faster.

Mal didn't care if it hurt a little. She was too focused on the love.

"Mal…" Ben grunted. "I think it's about time."

"Do it!" Mal demanded. "DO IT!"

"Are you sure?" asked Ben.

"DOOOO ITTTT!" Mal screamed.

"Okay then," Ben said.

He began to thrust faster then ever, and Mal screamed louder.

Ben could feeling it coming.

"I can't hold it in…" Ben warned.

"DO IT NOW!" Mal yelled

"Here it….COMES!" Ben screamed.

"OH…MY…GOD! Mal yelled.

They both yelled in unison as Ben unleashed himself inside Mal.

Mal sat back drenched in sweat.

She felt the liquid inside her. It felt good.

Ben slowly came out of Mal, and laid down beside her.

Both of them lay naked next to each other and smiled at each other.

"So?" asked Ben.

"I loved it," said Mal. "And I love you."

"We may have a child now," said Ben.

"And I'm going to make sure we both live to see it," said Mal. "We will defeat the New Evil."

Ben smiled, and the both of them held each other and constantly kissed until they were asleep.

* * *

Outside Jay, Evie, and Carlos had been listening the whole time.

Mal's screaming woke them up.

"I think they did it," said Jay.

"Oh how romantic!" squealed Evie. "True love!"

"Why can't I get some of that?" whined Carlos.

"You and Evie will do it soon," said Jay.

Evie slapped Jay on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelled. "What the hell?"

"Shut up you!" she yelled.

Carlos just laughed.

"We should leave them together," said Evie staring back at the cave.

Jay and Carlos nodded and lied back down.

Carlos then snuggled up next to Evie and cuddled.

Evie smiled and hugged him, rubbing his hair.

Soon every lover (except Jay) was happily asleep.

* * *

 **This was, and I hope, the best chapter so far! No one ever thought of writing a sex story with any of the Descendants, so I thought it had to be someone. ME! I hope it wasn't too explicit, but don't be an asshole and report me if it is.**

 **Anyway more coming up, so stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Captured

Mal woke up slowly the next morning.

She yawned loudly, and stretched her arms.

She tried to stand up, but she fell back down immediately.

Her legs felt terribly numb, and she couldn't remember why.

She then looked down and realized she was completely naked, and drenched in sweat.

Then she remembered what happened.

Last night she experienced sex for the first time, with Ben.

She smiled, and began to cry a little.

It was the happiest moment of her life, for she thought she would never find true love to do it with.

She looked down at Ben, who was naked too.

She shivered a little. It was cold in the cave.

She slowly walked towards him, still feeling numb.

She managed to fall to her knees, right next to Ben.

"Wow," she breathed.

She then bent down and kissed Ben's cheek, which woke him up.

He looked at her shimmering purple eyes, and then her naked body and smiled.

"Hello pumpkin," he said. "I hope you enjoyed last ni…"

Before he could finish, Mal hugged him so tightly.

"Thank you," she cried. "Thank you for last night. I never thought that would happen to me."

Ben smiled and hugged her back.

"I did it because I love you," said Ben. "I love you with all my heart."

Mal just kept crying happily, and shivered again.

Ben noticed this, and put his jacket around her.

"Thank you, my love," Mal said.

She then proceeded to kiss him repeatedly.

* * *

Mal then looked over his shoulder, and noticed something glowing in the corner of the cave.

"What is that?" asked Mal.

Ben turned around and walked over to investigate.

Mal still couldn't walk because of her weak legs.

She then saw Ben disappear into the dark.

"Ben?" she called.

"OMG!" yelled Ben.

He came running (still naked) out of the shadows, and holding Fairy Godmother's wand.

The sight of it startled Mal.

"Oh my god!" she yelled. "So this is where it was hidden after my mother's attack."

"I guess this was the most perfect place to hide it," said Ben. "This place is enchanted and no evil could enter…"

Before they could finish they heard screaming and roaring from outside.

"Oh no!" yelled Mal. "The others!"

Ben quickly got dressed, and then helped Mal get dressed.

He jumped into the water, holding Mal, and swam outside.

* * *

Once Mal and Ben were on shore, they came face to face with Maleficent as a dragon and holding Carlos, Jay, and Evie.

"Oh god," said Mal barely standing up.

"Hello daughter," Maleficent said.

"Mother please," said Mal. "Stop this. You can break free of this spell."

"SILENCE!" she roared.

Mal whimpered in pain, still trying to stand.

She then suddenly noticed Ben was holding the wand.

She chuckled.

"So this is where the wand was," she said. "HAND IT OVER SHIRTPANTS!"

"Run guys!" yelled Carlos. "Please just leave us!"

"You can't let Desmond get his hands on that wand!" yelled Jay. "Take it with you!"

"He'll kill you all!" yelled Evie. "Protect yourself, Ben, and the baby!"

Maleficent froze, and so did Mal.

"YOU HEARD US!?" yelled Mal.

"Heard?" asked Maleficent. "And baby? What are you…?"

She then froze again.

"YOU MATED WITH THE KING!?" roared Maleficent. "NOW YOU ARE DEAD!"

Mal gritted her teeth, and then formed a fireball in her hand.

"NOOOO!" she yelled.

She threw it at Maleficent, and it his her hard.

She let go of everyone and they fell to the ground.

Ben ran up to them, and Mal limped over.

"When we get out of here, we are going to have a talk about minding our own business at night," she said.

She then stared at her mother who was starting to get up.

Mal limped over and stared at her.

"How can…you know…magic?" she asked.

Mal held out her hand, and lighting appeared.

"Forgive me if this kills you," she said. "But I have to free you."

"What?" asked Maleficent.

She then shocked her head horribly with lightning.

Maleficent yelled out in pain, until finally she settled down.

Mal watched as she transformed back into a human.

* * *

"Mom?" Mal asked.

Maleficent looked up at her, and Mal saw her eyes changed from red back to purple.

Maleficent blinked a couple of times before bursting into tears.

"Mal!" she cried. "MY BABY!"

She then hugged her tightly, which surprised everyone.

"My little baby dragon," she said. "I'm so sorry for everything!"

"You…aren't mad at me?" asked Mal.

"Forget the past!" yelled Maleficent. "We need to get the wand out of this kingdom! I will be damned before I let Hades rule this land!"

"What?" asked Evie. "I thought you were evil."

"I AM!" yelled Maleficent. "But as Mal may have told you me and Hades always had a rivalry, and if Hades rules this land he won't share!"

"So you still want to rule this land?" asked Jay.

"What I want is to protect my daughter and stop that bastard!" yelled Maleficent. "And that rotten son of his."

"Now that is no way to talk to the king of Auradon," said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Desmond standing at the entrance to the shrine with Inferno and the New Evil.

"You disappoint me Maleficent," said Desmond. "I thought you would've been stronger than that to resist your brat's magic tricks."

"You forced me to be your slave and bring harm to her!" yelled Maleficent.

Desmond rolled his eyes and flicked his hand, blasting Maleficent into the water.

"Mom!" yelled Mal.

She tried to run, but still was numb and fell.

Everyone laughed.

"Pathetic!" laughed Trevor. "You had sex and you can't even stand!"

"How did you know we had sex?" asked Ben.

"We were watching you through Maleficent's eyes while she was still under or control," said Layla. "And when you broke control, we made our move and came here."

"And now we can take this finally," said Desmond.

He snapped his fingers and the wand disappeared out of Ben's hands and into Desmond's hand.

"NO!" yelled Ben.

"Oh yes!" cheered Desmond. "The wand is finally ours!"

The New Evil cheered as Desmond made sparkles fly out of the wand.

"Bibbity bobbity boo!" yelled Desmond.

With that he shot a blast into the sky.

Everyone laughed.

"So much power!" said Desmond. "And all mine!"

"That power will only consume you child!" yelled Maleficent.

Desmond began to grow red hot.

"I AM NOT A KID!" he yelled.

He blasted Maleficent into the lake.

"Stop it Desmond!" yelled Mal. "Enough of this!"

"No way!" said Desmond. "It is now time to release the evil! We are all going back to the castle to wait for the night for the ceremony!"

"What ceremony?" asked Jay.

"The reign of all evil, and the deaths of the Descendants," said H.R.

The New Evil laughed and everyone teleported away, leaving the sacred shrine.

* * *

 **Oh no! The Descendants have been captured and the Evil has the wand! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Please, please, please, review.**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Freedom

It was nighttime, and a red moon cast by Desmond shined over the land, making it red.

One of the colors of evil.

The whole land was being poisoned by the New Evil's evil.

Everyone was in their captivity, including the students of Auradon Prep, Belle, Beast, Fairy Godmother, Jane, Maleficent and all the Descendants.

Now that the wand is Desmond's hands, he could finally complete his plans.

He could finally spread every ounce of evil across Auradon.

The New Evil stood at the edge of a cliff, staring out into the horizon at The Isle of the Lost.

"My friends," said Desmond. "The time has now come."

The others snickered.

"Now is the time to finally set everyone free," Desmond said. "Now is the time for evil to finally be unleashed."

"I'm glad we made it here," said Layla kissing him. "Together."

"Of course my sweet little squid," said Desmond.

"Can you two save the lovey dovey shit for after we free everyone and kill the Descendants?" asked H.R.

Desmond glared at H.R., but then nodded.

"As you wish," he said.

"Do it your highness!" shouted out Trevor. "Set everyone free!"

Desmond nodded again and stepped towards the edge of the cliff.

He stared at the barrier, and then held out the wand.

"Now is the time," he said. "From the power that lies in this wand!"

He held the above him, pointing it at the sky as it sparkled.

"I HEARBY SET EVERY VILLAIN FREE!" he yelled.

He then spun the wand around in the air as it sparkled more.

"BIBBITY….BOBBITY….BOOOOOO!" he yelled.

He then shot a huge blast of magic from the wand straight at the barrier.

Immediately on contact, a huge rumble was heard, and light exploded across and off the barrier.

Desmond continued to yell as he shot magic. He was drunk with the power.

* * *

On the Island, every villain came out of his or her home.

Every villain, every animal, every minion, and every villain's child came out and saw what was happening.

Hades, Ursula, Captain Hook, Lady Tremaine, the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella were in front of everyone, at the edge of the island.

"It's finally happening!" exclaimed Hades.

"They did it!" cheered Ursula.

"I knew they could," said Lady Tremaine.

"Now we can finally rule over Auradon," said Captain Hook.

The Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella pretended to be as excited as everyone else.

They still felt unsure if they were in on what the New Evil was planning.

"It really shouldn't matter I guess," said Cruella. "I mean we are about to be set free."

"But should we really let our children be killed?" asked Jafar.

"Maybe we can ask Maleficent her opinion when we see her," said the Evil Queen.

"LOOK!" yelled a villain from the crowd.

He pointed up towards the barrier.

Everyone looked and saw that the beam had disappeared, which meant Desmond had stopped blasting it.

The entire barrier was coated in light blue sparkling light.

But then everyone looked at where the hole still was, and they saw it.

The hole was beginning to get bigger, opening up more.

Pieces of the barrier began breaking away and floating around like paper.

The barrier was breaking.

At first it started out slow, but then it began to go faster.

Soon enough, the entire barrier was breaking rapidly, until finally it was completely gone.

The pieces of the barrier flew everywhere, and disappeared when they touched the ground.

When that was over, everyone looked around.

"It's…gone," said Ursula.

"No more barrier," said Captain Hook.

Suddenly, right in front of everyone they saw a golden bridge form, leading straight to Auradon.

"WE'RE FREEEEEE!" exclaimed Hades.

Soon every villain was cheering, and they all began to charge across the bridge, and straight to Auradon.

The Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella tailed behind everyone, walking slower but still keeping up.

* * *

The New Evil watched gleefully as all the villains came running past them, and spreading everywhere.

Their parents congratulated them happily when they walked by.

And soon they came face to face with the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella.

They stared at them, and noticed they were not looking too happy.

"Why are all of you so sad?" asked Desmond. "This is a glorious day!"

"All of us villains are finally free!" said Layla. "You've gotten your well deserved freedom!"

"I guess," said the Evil Queen.

"But really," asked Jafar. "Do you have to kill our children?"

Trevor put his hand on Jafar's shoulder.

"Its for the good of our kingdom, and all evil," he said.

"Traitors will put our reign at risk," said H.R. "They very presence could ruin everything."

"We must do what is right for our kind," said Layla. "You must understand that."

The three sighed.

"I…guess so," said Cruella.

"Cheer up," said Desmond. "And I know what will."

He waved his hand in front of them and suddenly smoke swirled around them.

When it cleared, they were all wearing the very clothes they wore when they spreading evil.

Evil Queen wore her purple, not blue, robes and long black cape, along with her tall golden crown.

Jafar wore his red robes, cape, turban hat, and had his golden cobra scepter in his hand.

Cruella once again had her huge Dalmatian spotted cloak and red dress, along with her spikey, not puffy, hair.

They all stared at their clothing and then at a smiling Desmond.

"Come on guys," he said. "Let's go."

The New Evil ran off and left the three standing there and staring at each other.

"Does this help?" asked Jafar.

"I don't think so," said Cruella.

"Let's just follow them," said the Evil Queen.

* * *

The three of them finally caught up to villains, who were gathered right in front of the castle.

Almost every person around the land was there in chains, along with every student in Auradon Prep.

The Beast, Belle, Fairy Godmother, and Jane were also there still in their crystals, but now able to move their bodies and talk.

Desmond stood up on the stage. He held the wand in his hand tightly.

"Villains!" he yelled. "The time has finally come to spread evil all across the land of Auradon."

Everyone cheered.

"For too long we have suffered a fate worse than death!" Desmond continued. "Being forced to live on an island, with no magic, no Wi-Fi, AND NO WAY OUT!"

All the villains booed or screamed.

"But now that has all come to an end, for now we are finally free!" yelled Desmond. "This kingdom belongs to us!"

Every villain cheered.

"But first, we must make sure it stays ours, by killing the king and his fighters," said Desmond.

He turned around.

"Bring forward Ben, the Descendants, and Maleficent!" he yelled.

The villains cheered, but the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella were shocked.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Oh no! The next chapter will have the POV of the Descendants during this time.**

 **See you next update! Review dearies.**

 **From you favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Last Moments Together

It was dark, cold, and gloomy in the dungeons that the Descendants, Ben, and Maleficent were locked inside of.

The New Evil had locked them in there and tied them up after they returned from the shrine.

They were keeping them their until they were ready to complete their final task, which was killing them.

Mal sighed sadly and loudly. Her legs were no longer numb, but she kept looking at her stomach.

"So you to really mated?" asked Maleficent.

Mal tried to smile.

"I got to do what I thought I would never do mom," said Mal. "Because I am good! And you are evil!"

"I know my child," said Maleficent. "But after what the New Evil has done to me, I think I may want a change of heart."

"You'll never have a change of heart," said Jay. "Just like our parents will never. You're the Mistress of all Evil for god's sake!"

"Your point?" asked Maleficent.

"You will never turn good!" yelled Jay.

"Hey!" yelled Mal. "That's my mother you are talking to!"

"But in some way it is true," said Evie.

"If that was true, and villains could never have a change of heart, then why didn't she kill us when she was freed?" asked Ben.

"I only did that because I refuse to let Hades or anyone related to him rule this land!" yelled Maleficent. "With him in charge, he would destroy all of Auradon!"

"Excuse Maleficent," asked Carlos. "But why are you and Hades in such an intense rivalry?"

Maleficent looked at Carlos and sighed.

"Allow me to explain child," she said.

Everyone tried to sit up and listen.

* * *

"This rivalry between me and Hades goes way back," said Maleficent. "Back to the great war of heroes and villains."

"I remember that," said Mal. "You told me about that."

"Yes my daughter," said Maleficent. "And back then us villains were led by…him."

"Him?" asked Jay. "You mean Hades?"

"No not Hades," said Maleficent. "I mean **him**. The great beast. The Demon!"

Everyone's eyes were wide as saucers, knowing who she was talking about and how it filled them slightly with fear.

"You mean Ch…." Carlos began to say before Maleficent shushed him.

"Do not speak his name!" she yelled. "No one speaks his name anymore!"

"Sorry…." sighed Carlos.

"Anyway," said Maleficent. "We were led by him, and me and Hades were his apprentices."

"You served him?" asked Ben.

"Yes," she said. "He was the one who helped me fill my soul with darkness."

"That was a mistake," sighed Mal.

"Anyway, victory was near for us, but then the heroes found the ultimate source of power that defeated us, and him," said Maleficent.

"What was it?" asked Evie.

"Happiness," said Maleficent. "True love's kiss, happily ever after, dreams come true. All of that!"

"What happened then?" asked Jay.

"No one knows what happened to him," said Maleficent. "Some say he was killed. Some say he fled, or that he disappeared or was sealed up somewhere by the heroes."

"What do you think happened?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know," said Maleficent. "But after that, all of us villains retreated, and that was when a war between villains started."

"Because of Hades?" asked Ben.

Maleficent nodded.

"Both of us fought for who would lead the villains now, and it just broke out in war," said Maleficent.

"Who won?" asked Mal.

Maleficent sighed.

"Hades won the fight," said Maleficent. "But the villains refused to follow him as the leader, and they chose to follow me instead."

"So that's why you both have a rivalry," said Jay.

"That's not all," said Maleficent. "Everyone knew that with Hades in charge, he would destroy everything. There would be no land or world to rule."

"Oh," said Evie.

"After that Hades retreated into solitude in the Underworld, where obviously him and Persephone had Desmond and trained him to rule like him, until every villain was sent to the Isle of the Lost."

Everyone just nodded.

"And that children is the end of the story," said Maleficent.

* * *

Mal sighed heavily.

"Mother…" she then said.

"Yes Mal?" asked Maleficent.

Mal hesitated for a moment.

"I do actually believe….that you could have a change of heart," she said.

Everyone was shocked.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ben.

"If it was possible for us, then it is possible for any villain," said Mal. "They just have to want to do it."

Maleficent smiled.

"My little baby dragon," she said. "I love you so much."

Mal smiled, and then began to slide over to Ben.

She nudged him and he looked at her.

"I love you Ben," she said. "And I'm sorry this is our final moments together."

Ben and Mal began to cry.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It was my fault for bringing out the wand."

"It's no one here's fault," said Evie. "Only the New Evil."

"I love you Ben," said Mal. "And I always will."

They both then began to kiss, with their hands tied behind their backs.

Evie sighed, and then Carlos appeared next to her, and began to kiss her for the last time.

Maleficent and Jay just sat, feeling lonely.

* * *

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming.

Everyone looked up and saw one of Maleficent's huge goblins standing by the door.

"It's time traitors!" he said. "Time to die!"

A bunch of goblins, obviously under the command of Desmond now, came into the cell and grabbed everyone.

They all sighed, knowing that this was the end.

Or so they thought.

* * *

 **Is it the end? Will everyone die, or will someone be able to save them?**

 **Anyway I have a question. And when you answer the question in the review, do not only answer the question, but also give a review for the chapter.**

 **I plan to write a sequel to this, and I want Mal to have her baby. Do you guys want it to be a boy or girl?**

 **Answer the question, and also review the chapter please dearies!**

 **See you next update!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Treachery, for a Good Cause

Everyone was being dragged and pushed through the hallways, with their hands chained behind them.

The goblins were not being gentle, and being very rough.

The Descendants, Ben, and Maleficent didn't care.

They were too focused on one thing, that they were all about to die.

Tears rushed down everyone's faces, even Maleficent's.

"Ben…" sighed Mal. "I love you."

"I love…" Ben started to say before a goblin chopped him in his stomach.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

Mal began to cry faster again.

Everyone was crying as they were pushed through the hallway.

* * *

Soon they found themselves pushed outside, and staring out at a crowd of villains.

Everyone was there, and they looked up at the horizon, seeing the barrier gone.

They truly failed the kingdom.

"Hello everyone," said a voice.

Everyone looked to the side and saw Desmond with the others.

They glared at them, while they smiled back.

Desmond walked up to Mal and grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"You gave us quite a chase," said Desmond. "And don't forget that you killed my pet!"

"Actually it was Carlos," said Jay.

"JAY!" complained Carlos.

"I really don't give a shit," said Desmond. "You are all going to die anyway."

"Please…" begged Evie. "You don't have to do this. You can stop all this. You have a chance to redeem yourself and become good. You can…"

Before Evie could finish, H.R. slapped her across her face.

"Shut you mouth mate!" she yelled.

"A villain becoming good is bullshit!" yelled Layla.

"And impossible," said Trevor. "You guys were just lucky."

"Please…." begged Mal. "You don't have to…"

Before she could finish, Desmond kneed her hard in the face.

Every villain except Jafar, Cruella, and the Evil Queen laughed as blood dripped from Mal's nose.

"Shut up you ugly bitch!" yelled Desmond.

Mal just sobbed and sobbed like a baby.

Desmond then grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head up.

"I expect you to respond to your king!" he yelled.

That just made Mal cry louder.

"Stupid baby," scoffed Desmond.

"You leave my daughter alone you mini-hothead!" yelled Maleficent.

Desmond was now fuming. He and his father hated being called hotheads.

He used magic to hold Maleficent by her throat.

"You should've surrendered yourself to my father after the war," he said. "You've been nothing but a constant failure, and a disgrace to all villains.

"Hey Desmond?" asked Layla. "Can we start the execution now?"

Desmond smiled and nodded.

"Let's finish this," he said.

* * *

Desmond stepped up to the edge of the stage and stared at all the villains.

He held his hands up high and all the villains cheered.

All of them except the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella.

They looked sadly at their children kneeling down and chained up.

"They're going to kill them," said Jafar.

"I…don't want them to," said Cruella stunned at herself.

"We…have to…stop them!" said Evil Queen.

They all looked each other and nodded.

"I think it is truly time for a change of heart," said Cruella.

Desmond interrupted their conversation.

"Villains!" he yelled. "Standing before you are the very traitors themselves!"

Everyone booed them and the heroes just sighed.

"They betrayed all betrayed us, and chose good instead!" yelled Layla.

Trevor then pointed to Maleficent.

"Even the mistress of all evil has betrayed us!" he yelled. "THE…FREAKING…MISTRESS…OF EVIL!"

The villains booed louder and growled at her.

"Now they shall all pay for their treachery!" yelled Desmond. "They will pay, for our lives!"

"And once we kill the king," said H.R. "We shall officially rule the whole kingdom!"

All the villains cheered loudly.

Desmond then turned to the New Evil, as well including two goblins holding axes and standing over Ben and Maleficent.

He snapped his fingers and swords appeared in his hand, and as well as Layla and Trevor.

H.R. drew her own sword.

Everyone then stood over each of their hero, and clutched their swords with two hands, holding them over the heroes' necks.

"Now is the time," Desmond said.

Everyone then threw their weapon above their heads.

"To put the traitors to death!" yelled Desmond.

Every villain cheered, but the heroes closed their eyes and waited for death.

Mal continued to cry as she waited for her head to be cut off.

"This is it," she cried in her mind.

* * *

"NOW!" yelled a voice.

Suddenly from in the crowd a huge cobra appeared.

Everyone stopped, including the New Evil.

It was Jafar as his snake form.

"What are you doing Jafar?" asked Desmond.

"Stay away from our children!" yelled Jafar.

He swung his tail and knocked villains everywhere, allowing students to escape.

Evil Queen then shot out magic balls of light into the sky, and then they exploded into fireballs and shot down onto the stage, making the New Evil spread out, and allowing the Descendants to get out of the way.

Now Desmond was fuming, as he saw Cruella with them too.

"YOU…TRAITORS!" he screamed. "YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS!"

"We've had a change of heart you see!" yelled Cruella.

"We no longer follow the path of evil!" yelled Jafar.

"And we will stop all of you!" yelled Evil Queen.

Desmond was fuming so much, that steam shot out of his ears.

Meanwhile the Descendants were recovering from what just happened.

"Our parents…just saved us," gasped Evie.

"They…turned…good," said Jay.

"THEY LOVE US!" yelled Carlos.

"Come on guys," said Mal. "We have our chance to attack!"

They all nodded, and then they ran up at the New Evil, and tackled them off the stage.

They all fell to the ground, and then immediately stood up.

Desmond and the others glared at the Descendants, who glared.

"You're going to pay for that!" yelled Desmond. "And for everything you have done!"

"Then let's end this," said Mal.

They all yelled, and then ran at their rival.

The final battles began.

* * *

 **All right! The final battle! Sorry I haven't update, but I've been having a wonderful vacation in Disney! I am so happy, but sad that I have to leave tomorrow. Well I know I will come back soon, but the best part was going to Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party. That was a blast!**

 **So see you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. What Jay Does Best

Jay stood face to face with H.R.

"Ready for round 2?" he asked.

"Round 2 of whoopin ur ass?" asked H.R. "Damn right I am!"

Jay cracked his knuckles and then his neck.

"Bring it Barbie!" he yelled.

H.R. yelled and ran at Jay, swinging her sword.

She slashed at his neck, but Jay dodged it perfectly.

H.R. almost fell off balance as she skidded to a stop and turned around with her jaw wide open at what Jay did.

Jay turned around and smirked.

"Impossible!" she yelled. "No one can dodge me!"

"Well things change darling," said Jay.

H.R. growled and ran at Jay again, slashing her sword constantly.

Jay however kept jumping back and dodging.

H.R. then smirked, and slid to a stop and managed to knock Jay off his feet.

H.R. then spun in a circle and slashed at Jay.

However Jay managed to when he hit the ground, push himself off the ground and dodge it barely, with H.R. only making a small slash on his neck.

They both jumped back and stared at each other.

Jay had some blood dripping down his neck.

"I'm impressed with these new skills you learned," said H.R. "However I have had enough of attacking, and now it is your turn."

"Ha!" laughed Jay. "What gives you the right to make me fight? I'll fight when I feel like it."

H.R. snorted.

"THEN AT LEAST TAKE THIS SO YOU CAN BLOCK ME!" she yelled.

She reached behind her and threw Jay a dagger.

Jay stared at it, only to realize that it was actually a distraction as H.R. lunged at him and swung.

He held out the dagger and clashed with her sword, and somehow the impact made him fly back slightly.

H.R. growled. She did not appreciate getting bested by Jay.

Jay flipped the knife in the air and grabbed it upside down.

He then jumped at H.R. and stabbed down, but she dodged.

Fortunately that was what Jay wanted, and he rebounded and threw his arm back, stabbing H.R. in the rib.

She screamed out in pain, and Jay silenced her mouth by swinging his other arm at her and punching her hard across the face.

Jay did a flip and stood on his feet, staring at the pirate princess as blood dripped from her side and nose.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled.

She swung her sword again and Jay clashed his dagger with her.

* * *

They clashed and clashed, until Jay seemingly got the best of her.

H.R. sat on her knees on the ground, holding back Jay with her sword as he tried to stab down on her.

"I've finally beaten you," he said.

H.R. growled, but then smiled.

"Not yet," she said.

She reached behind her and quickly pulled out something.

Jay didn't see it at first because she pulled it out too fast, but then he heard something loud.

After the noise, he felt pain in his stomach.

He realized the noise, was a gun firing.

He looked down and saw H.R. holding a flintlock pistol, and blood was dripping from his stomach from where she shot him.

He fell down on both knees, and H.R. stood up.

"Don't you know that a true pirate always has a trick up his or her sleeve?" she asked.

She then grabbed Jay's shoulder and pulled her sword to his neck.

"Now you die," she said.

Jay then smiled.

"You forgot one thing," he said.

He reached behind him.

"You forgot, that I am the master thief here," he said. "Not the master acrobatic."

Suddenly, he pulled out H.R.'s pistol that he swiped from her and shot her in the foot.

As she screamed and held her foot, Jay quickly grabbed the sword she dropped and swung right at H.R.'s head.

He sliced the sword across H.R.'s neck, making a horrible cut.

He had slit and cut her throat.

H.R.'s eyes popped open and she gurgled in pain.

She clutched her neck and blood continued to pour out of her neck and now her mouth.

Her hands became covered in blood as she fell to her knees.

She looked up at Jay who stood above her.

"I'll always stick to what I do best," he said showing H.R. her own gun and sword.

With the last bit of strength and life, she held out her hand as if she was trying to grab Jay, but then became silent.

No more gagging or gurgling came out of her.

She slowly fell to the ground and became lifeless.

H.R. died with her eyes opened, and with blood pouring out of her neck and mouth.

H.R. was dead.

Jay bent down and closed H.R.'s eyes.

"You were a worthy rival, matey," he said.

Jay heard Captain Hook cry out in pain and anger over his daughter's death, which forced him to leave the scene quickly.

He ran off to help the parents fight the villains, leaving the others to face their rivals.

* * *

 **H.R. is dead. One member of the New Evil gone, but what about the others? What will happen? Will they be triumphant, or will they perish? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	17. Carlos' New Pet

Carlos stood face to face with Trevor.

Trevor stood there with his gentleman smirk.

Carlos hated that face so much.

"I'm going to rip it off his head," he said to himself.

Trevor them stood in a fighting position, and made a "Come here," motion with his hands.

"Let's finish this," he said.

Carlos yelled and charged at Trevor.

Once again, Trevor moved slowly to the side and smacked Carlos aside.

But then, as Carlos fell to the ground, he stopped himself with his hands, and pushed himself off and did a donkey kick on Trevor.

He hit him square in the chest and sent him flying.

Carlos did a flip and stood perfectly on his knees.

He stared at Trevor who was trying to brush dirt off his fine clothes.

His makeup was slightly messed up.

"Im…Impossible!" yelled Trevor. "How were you able to do that!?"

Carlos smirked.

"I've done some training," he said. "And now I have the skills to defeat you!"

Trevor growled, but then he excused himself (which still angered Carlos), and smirked.

"Bring it on Card Boy!" yelled Trevor, referring to Carlos' card colored clothing.

Carlos yelled and charged at Trevor, and he did the same.

They both engaged in a fistfight.

* * *

Trevor threw a punch, and Carlos held out his palm and let it hit it, then grabbing it and throwing Trevor over his shoulder and slamming him to the ground back and forth repeatedly.

"What strength this kid has!?" yelled Trevor in his mind as he was thrown repeatedly.

After the final slam, Carlos let him go.

He stared at Trevor, who was covered in dirt.

Trevor was now fuming, especially at his ruined attire.

"You bastard!" he yelled.

He ran at him and punched him in the face.

Carlos staggered back a little, but recovered quickly.

He then saw Trevor running at him again, but then was able to block him and chop him in the neck.

Trevor staggered and coughed loudly, catching his breath.

Trevor growled and constantly threw punches at him, but Carlos stepped back and dodged them, or blocked them aside.

He then got a chance and grabbed Trevor's arm, hold his wrist, and kick him in the elbow bending his arm.

Trevor screamed out loud as Carlos let him go.

He gripped his arm in pain, but then glared at Carlos.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled.

He ran at Carlos and tackled him.

He held him on the ground and grabbed his neck, and squeezed hard.

Carlos gagged and coughed as Trevor choked him.

"You will look into my eyes, and see only death, as I squeeze the breath and life out of you," said Trevor.

Carlos slapped his face and kicked at him, thrashing everywhere. But Trevor wouldn't let go.

Trevor laughed loudly as Carlos was getting weaker.

Carlos started to give up, letting go slightly.

He couldn't win now, and he was so close.

Trevor just kept laughing as his long-life rival was dying.

* * *

From a distance, Inferno, the lonely Hellhound, watched as Trevor was killing Carlos.

He chuckled slightly.

" _He deserves what's coming,"_ he said to himself. _"He killed Bane. He deserves this!"_

" _Hey you!"_ barked a voice in dog language.

Inferno looked down and saw a small dog barking at him.

It was Dude.

" _What do you want runt?"_ barked Inferno.

" _Is this really all worth it?"_ barked Dude.

" _What?"_ barked Inferno.

" _Letting Desmond win and take over the world, just so it can be destroyed?"_ barked Dude.

" _That's not true!"_ barked Inferno _"Desmond will rule this world! And I will be by his side! Besides, that kid over there killed Bane!"_

" _Desmond has trained to only be cold-hearted killers,"_ barked Dude. _"And I can guarantee that after Desmond will get ride of you once he takes over the world!"_

Inferno got real up close into Dude's face, but Dude showed no signs of fear.

" _You liar!"_ barked Inferno. _"Desmond loves me! He cares for me! He will let me rule by his side!"_

" _If he loved you so much, then why did he always love Bane more than you?"_ barked Dude.

Inferno growled and was about to strike Dude, but then he lowered his paw and thought about the thought.

" _Soon enough, you'll be nothing more than a homeless demon,"_ barked Dude. _"Join us, and help us defeat the Evil!"_

Inferno looked at Dude, and then at Carlos.

He then smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile Carlos was inches from death.

His face was turning blue.

"Let go," said Trevor in his sweet, calm, and still annoying to Carlos voice. "You cannot win. I have won. It's time to give…"

Before he could finish something ran at him and rammed into him.

He was sent flying across the ground.

Carlos coughed loudly and repeatedly, trying to catch his breath.

He then looked up at the creature who saved him, and saw it was Inferno.

He was quite shocked.

They both stared at each other, and then Inferno bowed his head towards Carlos.

"You want to help?" asked Carlos.

Inferno just smirked, and then Carlos saw Dude run up to him and rub against his foot.

He realized that it was him who convinced Inferno.

"Good boy," he whispered.

He then ran up and jumped on Inferno's back, who then stood up and faced Trevor.

Trevor stood up, and then saw the Hellhound staring at him angrily.

"Oh shit…" he sighed.

He then turned and began to ran, and the three of them chased after him.

They chased him until he found himself pinned against a tree.

He turned and saw Carlos jump off of Inferno's back.

"This is for all the torture you've made me endure all these years," said Carlos.

He turned to Inferno.

"Dinnertime boy," he said.

Inferno smiled and charged at Trevor, who screamed out in fear as the demon dog pounced on him.

Carlos watched as Inferno began to rip Trevor to shreds, and eat his flesh and skin.

He smiled when all that was left were bones.

Trevor was dead.

* * *

Lady Tremaine screamed at the sight of her dead son.

"HE WAS SO PERFECT!" she cried out.

Carlos then jumped on Inferno's back, and went to join the parents and Jay.

Yet there were still two members left to take care of.

* * *

 **Trevor is now dead! And Inferno is now one of the good guys! Only Layla and Desmond left. Can the others beat them? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	18. Beauty Always Wins

Evie stood with her arms folded.

She stared at the evil Sea Bitch standing across from her.

Layla smirked back at her, folding non her arms but her tentacles too.

"Are you ready to die?" asked Layla.

"You're going to pay for everything Sea Bitch," said Evie.

"Ha!" laughed Layla. "Just because you know magic does not mean you can defeat me. I on the other hand do."

"What makes you think you have the power to defeat me?" taunted Evie.

Layla smiled.

"Because I can do this," she said.

Suddenly one of her tentacles stretched out and grabbed Evie by her neck.

She then lifted her in the air and brought her close.

"Don't mess with the daughter of the mistress of the seas," said Layla.

She then slammed Evie hard on the ground.

Evie groaned in pain, but then she looked up and shot lightning at Layla.

She screamed in pain and Evie shocked her.

"Don't mess with the daughter of the Evil Queen!" yelled Evie.

They both stood up and stared at each other.

Evie's makeup was smeared and her clothes and face were covered in dirt.

Layla's hair was standing up and she was in some ash.

"My….my beauty!" cried out Evie.

"You mean my beauty!" Layla yelled.

"Your beauty!?" yelled Evie. "Since when were you or Ursula ever concerned about your looks? I mean Ursula transformed into a beautiful human but…"

"My mother wanted me to remain beautiful all the time ever since I was born!" yelled Layla. "She didn't want me to be ugly like she was. And so far I have always remained beautiful."

"The tentacles aren't beautiful," taunted Evie. "What man wants to marry a two tentacled human?"

Layla was starting to get angry.

"And wasn't it true that in school your mother always made you take laxatives so you would stay skinny and not fat like her?" teased Evie.

Layla was steaming.

"I…am going…to shove my tentacle down your throat," said Layla. "AND RIP OUT ALL OF YOUR INSIDES!"

* * *

Layla then blasted Evie with magic, which she blocked by making a magic shield.

Evie then shot a magic ball of light at Layla, but she whipped it right back at her with her tentacles.

The ball was shot right into Evie and she was blasted back.

Evie sat up in pain, but not before she was grabbed by her neck and waist by Layla's tentacles.

She brought her close to her, before slamming her against trees, the ground, and finally a rock.

When her face was smashed into the rock, it felt like her skull was going to shatter like glass.

Layla let to and Evie rolled onto her back.

Her nose was bleeding, there was dirt in her hair, and she was a mess.

"Please…" Evie begged.

Layla grabbed her again by her neck and began to squeeze.

As Evie chocked she saw the other tentacle heading towards her mouth.

"I told you I would rip out your insides," said Layla. "Let's see you ugly you'll look without any flesh."

Evie couldn't move or do anything, for Layla had also wrapped around her whole body.

She tried to fell around for something to possibly help her, and then she found it.

She pulled out her mirror and stared at it.

"What's that?" asked Layla with a grin.

"This…was a gift from my mother," said Evie. "It does whatever I want it to do."

Layla chuckled.

"And now, mirror mirror in my hand," said Evie. "Show me the most beautiful and most ugliest in this land!"

Suddenly the mirror began to glow.

Layla looked on it, and then it showed two sides with both Evie and Layla on it.

Above Evie it said beautiful, and above Layla it said ugly.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Layla in terror.

She let go of Evie in the commotion.

She put her hands over her face.

"It cannot be!" she cried. "I am beautiful! I am gorgeous! I am…"

"Dead," interrupted Evie.

"What?" asked Layla.

"You are dead!" yelled Evie. "Magic mirror that I see, send this bitch back to the sea!"

Suddenly, from the water down below the cliff Layla was near, watery hands shot out and grabbed Layla.

She screamed in terror as she was dragged to the water.

Evie walked up and watched as Layla was struggling to get out.

"You didn't think that I forgot your one problem did I?" asked Evie.

"What do you mean!?" shrieked Layla as she was dragged under but back up again

"You may be the daughter of Ursula," said Evie. "And have octopus tentacles. But I still remember…that you don't have gills!"

Layla's eye popped open. She was right. She could not breath underwater.

"You can't do this to me!" yelled Layla.

"I'm not," said Evie. "The mirror is."

Layla growled at Evie.

"Rest in your watery grave," said Evie. "So that you can never torture me again!"

Layla yelled in anger.

"YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" she screamed. "YOU WILL NEVER BE MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ME! I AM THE FAIREST, MOST POWERFUL, AND MOST BEAUTIFUL OF THEM!"

Only her face was still above the water.

"REMEMBER THAT BITCH!" she yelled as she was completely dragged under.

Evie watched as Layla disappeared under the water.

After a minute, she saw bubbles emerge from underwater.

It was over she thought to herself.

Layla, the Sea Bitch, was dead.

* * *

Ursula screamed over what she just saw, and Evie escaped before she could be attacked.

"Beauty always wins," she said to herself. "You should've taken it from Belle Layla."

She then ran off to join the others, but then caught the sight of Desmond glaring at her.

She gulped.

"It's all up to you Mal," she said. "Defeat him!"

* * *

 **Will Mal win? Can she really defeat Desmond and end all of this?**

 **Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Now listen, back in a few chapters when Maleficent told the story of her rivalry with Hades, I mentioned a villain who lead the villains.**

 **I forgot to ask this in the chapter, but can any of you guess who I was talking about?**

 **Anyway see you next update. Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	19. Defeat of the New Evil

Desmond stared in despair and anger at the empty battleground.

He stared at where his fallen friends once stood.

H.R. was dead.

Trevor was dead.

Layla, his one true love, was dead.

The flames on his jacket where heating up.

He was beyond made.

He clutched Fairy Godmother's wand in his hand, which was now pulsing black and red instead of white and blue.

It was poisoned by his evil. The evil he had spread throughout the kingdom.

"Hey!" yelled Mal from behind him.

He turned around, still glaring.

"Are we going to finish this once and for all?" she asked.

Desmond's growl turned into a grin.

"Oh yes we are," he said. "I am totally going to finish you once and for all."

He clutched the wand and formed a blue flame in his other hand.

"I swear to god, I am going to completely destroy you," said Desmond. "And I mean destroy you until you are nothing but ashes!"

Mal clutched her fist and formed a fireball.

"And then I will deal with everyone else you love!" said Desmond. "I'll simply kill the traitors! But for everyone else! I have better plans!"

Mal was starting to get angry.

"I'm going to suck out Jay's soul!" threatened Desmond. "I'm going to feed Carlos to Cerberus! And I'm going to especially, ravage Evie."

Mal gritted her teeth.

"You wouldn't dare," she said.

"Oh but I will!" he said. "I'm going to ravage her! I'm going to break her inside! I'm going to make her bleed, and cry, and moan just like a pathetic whore! And then I will kill her."

Mal was fuming.

"And most of all," said Desmond. "I'm going to slowly, and I mean very slowly, kill Ben. It will be slow enough that he will suffer as much and as long as every villain has suffered for all these years!"

At that moment Mal had enough.

She charged right at Desmond with fireballs now in both hands.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON THEM!" she yelled.

Desmond smirked and blasted her with the wand.

She flew right back.

"You can't possibly defeat me while I have the wand," said Desmond.

"I'll just take it then," said Mal. "I took it from my mother and I will take it from you!"

Desmond laughed.

"And how will you do that?" he asked.

Mal held out her hand.

"Now I command wand to my hand!" she yelled.

Desmond suddenly felt the wand being pulled from him, until it was.

It flew straight towards Mal.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Desmond.

He shot red lightning at Mal and she was blasted by it.

The wand fell to the ground and Desmond brought it back to him.

Mal stood up off the ground.

"I'm going to destroy you," said Desmond. "And you baby too!"

Mal yelled and threw fireballs, but Desmond shot magic and blue fire at them destroying them.

Mal then used her telekinetic powers to lift rocks off the ground and flung them at Desmond.

He created a magic shield and blocked them.

"Damn!" said Mal.

She was about to form another spell, but Desmond suddenly teleported in front of her.

He threw a punch right across her face. He then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down, kneeing her right in her stomach.

She gasped for breath as Desmond laughed.

She then spun and scored a punch across Desmond's face.

She smiled over finally hitting him.

Desmond recovered, wiping blood from his nose.

He smiled at Mal, before blasting her hard with magic.

Mal was thrown back far.

She stood up just as Desmond threw another fireball.

She dodged and threw one back, scoring another hit.

However it barely did anything to harm Desmond, but only made him angrier.

He used the wand to make a rope made of light shot from the tip of the wand and wrap around Mal's neck.

He then used it to throw her everywhere.

When he was done, Mal was horribly banged up.

She was weak and hurt.

"You…cannot…DEFEAT ME BITCH!" yelled Desmond.

Mal just stood up and stared at Desmond.

"Make your move," she said.

Desmond threw back his arms with the wand and a fireball in his hand.

"DIE YOU SLUT!" he yelled,

He blasted magic and a blast of blue fire at Mal.

She threw back her hands and shot green light magic, which cancelled with Desmond's attack and causing a huge light explosion.

They both yelled as they blasted back and forth.

However Mal could feel herself losing the fight.

Desmond laughed loudly.

"You cannot defeat me!" he yelled. "I'm pure and utter evil. The most powerful of all! I CANNOT LOSE!"

Mal stared up at Desmond, now down on her knees.

"AND YOU WILL DIE LIKE ALL MY FRIENDS YOU ALL KILLED!" he yelled.

Mal kept pushing but it was no use.

She needed power greater than pure evil to defeat not only Desmond, but the wand to.

* * *

Suddenly, Mal could feel it. The power flowing in her.

It was getting stronger, and something was telling her not to give up.

"What is this?" she asked herself.

Then she realized it. It was everything Desmond didn't have, and that was what she needed to beat him.

She began to grow stronger, and was now on her feet again.

She and Desmond saw Desmond's attack getting pushed back.

"What!?" yelled Desmond. "What's going on!?"

"You have…no love," said Mal. "You have no courage. You have no good in you!"

"What?" asked Desmond.

His attack was getting pushed back more.

"And all of that, IS WHAT MAKES YOU WEAK!" she yelled.

With all her strength she found the power and pushed the attacks right back into Desmond.

He was blasted with all of it, and an explosion engulfed in.

And in that explosion, he lost the wand as it flew into the air.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Desmond.

Mal then ran, and grabbed it right before it could hit the ground.

Desmond stared at Mal who held the wand.

Suddenly, the wand changed colors. It turned back to blue and white, and became pure light again.

Desmond gritted his teeth so hard, and charged up a huge shot.

"YOU….WILL….DIE!" he yelled as he blasted a huge red blast.

Mal pointed the wand at Desmond.

"No…." she said. "You will."

She threw the wand back and yelled, Bibbity Bobbity BOOOOOO!"

A huge blast of light magic shot out of the wand and went right threw Desmond's attacks.

Desmond stared in horror as the magic came right at him.

He was immediately blasted with waves of magic, as he screamed in pain and terror.

Mal then shot her own green magic at Desmond, and he screamed in agony louder.

"HOW!?" yelled Desmond. "How could I be beaten by someone like you!?"

"Because I am good!" yelled Mal. "I have every trait of good and happiness that will always defeat evil!"

Desmond stared at Mal, and then felt a much more horrible pain coming from his hands.

He stared at them and to his horror, they were chipping away like sand the wind.

"No!" yelled Desmond. "NO! I CAN'T BE BEATEN!"

He watched as his whole body began to chip away. He was being defeated once and for all he realized.

"You'll never understand true power!" yelled Desmond. "There is still evil in you, and you won't be able to resist it forever! Mark my words! You will all…REGRET THISSSSSSS!"

Those were Desmond's last words as his whole body dissolved and tore away, before a huge explosion came from over there.

The explosion spread everywhere, and smoke covered the air.

It was dark.

* * *

After a while, the smoke cleared.

Everyone, including the heroes, villains, and students looked around.

Mal stared at where Desmond once stood.

He was gone. No trace of him. He was destroyed.

Desmond, the last of the New Evil, was dead.

Everyone except the villains cheered out in victory.

The Descendants and Ben ran to Mal and all joined in a group hug.

"We did it!" cried Carlos.

"We defeated the New Evil!" yelled Evie.

"It's all over!" cried Jay.

Mal smiled and hugged everyone, also staring at the sky which was now blue again.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled a voice from behind the gang.

Everyone turned and saw Hades standing over where Desmond stood.

Ursula, Captain Hook, and Lady Tremaine surrounded him.

"He's dead," Hades said. "My own son, is dead."

"All our children are dead!" cried Lady Tremaine.

"It's there fault!" yelled Captain Hook pointing at the gang.

"Kill them!" yelled Ursula.

They were about to charge, but then found themselves surrounded by Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella, along with castle guards.

The Fairy Godmother and Belle and Beast joined the group, staring down at Hades.

"Your plans are over Hades," said Fairy Godmother.

Mal threw Fairy Godmother her wand and she formed a circle that bound them together.

"You and every single villain are going back to the Island of the Lost," said Beast. "And you'll never get out again!"

Hades sighed in despair.

The gang just smiled and celebrated their victory.

They had finally won the battle and defeated the New Evil.

* * *

 **Yes they won! But one more chapter after this. Don't worry, there's going to be a sequel to this story!**

 **See you next update! Review please! I beg you!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	20. Good Returns

The Descendants watched as every villain, and their children, along with every minion, was being escorted across the magic bridge and back to the Island of the Lost.

They caught the sight of Hades, Ursula, Lady Tremaine, and Captain Hook eyeing them.

"This is not over!" yelled Hades. "You will all pay for this!"

"Yeah right," Mal said to herself.

They were all pushed right back to the island, swearing revenge on them if it's the last thing they do.

As soon as everyone evil was back on the island, the Fairy Godmother held up her wand, and yelled her three magic words.

"Bibbity-Bobbity-Boo!"

Immediately light magic shot from the wand, and a new barrier was formed all over the Island of the Lost.

Everyone in Auradon cheered as the villains were once again back where they belong.

There was only one thing left to take care of.

The fates of Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella.

"Let this be discussed in the throne room," Beast said.

* * *

Later everyone was gathered in the throne room.

Ben sat on his chair, now reclaimed once again, and Mal was with him.

Fairy Godmother, Belle, and Beast were standing in front of them staring at the four villains at the bottom of the stairs.

They all had their heads down looking at the floor.

"Maleficent!" Beast called. "Evil Queen! Jafar! Cruella de Vil!"

The four of them all looked up at Beast.

"You four in the past have been charged with horrendous crimes," said Beast. "Murder, cursing, thievery, evil spells, and so on and so on!"

The four of them sighed.

"Today however you had actually decided to fight for good instead of evil!" said Fairy Godmother.

The four of them managed to smile.

The Descendants looked worried for their parents.

"But the question is, does this one act of good make up for all the evil you have done?" asked Beast fiercely.

Maleficent opened her mouth to speak but Belle shushed her.

The room was quiet for a second, but then the Beast smiled.

"Your actions today, have shown that not only can your children who were once villains have a change of heart," he said. "But also it shows that villains even like, especially the Mistress of Evil, can also have a change of heart."

The four villains smiled.

"For that, we are allowing you stay in Auradon," said Belle. "And are hereby exempt from your banishments."

Everyone began to cheer.

"You are all finally free!" said Ben.

The Descendants ran up and hugged their parents.

Carlos and Cruella embraced.

"I'm sorry Carlos for lying to you about dogs being rabid," said Cruella.

"It's okay mom," said Carlos as Dude rubbed against his leg and Inferno nudged his face. "But you have to promise no more killing for fur."

"I promise my son!" cried Cruella.

They both embraced again.

Jafar hugged Jay so tightly.

"I'm so glad to be free!" cried Jafar.

"Promise me one thing dad," said Jay. "No more stealing okay?"

"I…I swear," said Jafar. "No more stealing!"

Jay smiled.

"Oh and by the way I've been meaning to give you something for a long time," said Jafar.

He reached into his magic bag, and then pulled out a huge carpet.

"This is a real life flying magic carpet," he said. "And now it is yours son."

Jay was so shocked he couldn't speak. All he did was immediately jump on and began to fly around.

Jafar just smiled.

Evil Queen just kept kissing Evie's cheeks.

"We can finally be together forever my beautiful charm!" she cried.

"Mother," said Evie. "You have to promise me something."

"What is it my child?" asked Evil Queen.

"Promise me that you will stop being overly obsessive with my beauty," said Evie. "And that you will lose your obsession with mirrors."

"But how will you remain…" Evil Queen began to say before Evie folded her arms.

She then sighed and smiled.

"Oh all right my little flower," she said. "Come give mommy a hug!"

Evie smiled and hugged her mother.

* * *

Mal stood with Ben, and they both stood in front of Maleficent.

Maleficent stared at Ben and smiled.

"You've taken good care of my daughter," she said. "You've shown her true love, and happiness, and all the things she deserves to have."

Ben just smiled.

"Well I'm so glad you approve of it," he said. "And I'm glad you can live here."

"I'm leaving Mal in your responsibility," said Maleficent. "That includes the baby she'll be having soon."

"What?" asked Mal. "But I didn't take a test yet."

"I used magic to look inside you while we were in the prison," said Maleficent. "There is a child inside that womb of yours!"

Mal was so overjoyed.

"Actually," said Ben. "About leaving Mal in my responsibility."

"What is it?" asked Maleficent.

"There was something I wanted to do," said Ben. "And I think I should've done it before we made love."

"Well!?" asked Maleficent excitedly. "What is it!?"

Ben smiled, and then he took Mal by the hand and brought her up to the top of the stairs.

He then held up his hand and quieted the whole room.

"Everyone!" he said. "There is something I need to say to Mal! And I want all of you to hear it!"

Everyone nodded and listened.

He then turned and faced Mal, who was still as beautiful as ever.

"Mal," he said. "We have known each other for quite a while, and I wanted to let you know that I truly love you."

Mal blushed.

"Oh thank you!" she said.

"I love you so much, that I want to be with you and our child my whole life!" said Ben.

He then got down on one knee.

Mal saw him reach into his jacket and pull out a small box.

"Mal," said Ben. "Will you marry me, and be my queen?"

He opened the box and inside was a shimmering ring with a green emerald.

The whole room cheered and burst out with excitement.

Cruella jumped in delight with Carlos while the dogs barked out loud, Jafar clapped with Jay, Evil Queen fainted right on top of Evie and ended up needing help to pick her up off her, and Maleficent actually began to cry.

Mal began to cry to. She cried with tears of delight.

"So?" asked Ben.

"Yes!" shouted Mal. "Yes I will marry you!"

Ben smiled and handed Mal the ring, and she put it on her finger.

She then grabbed Ben and kissed his lips.

Everyone cheered louder and Maleficent cried much faster.

"My little baby dragon," she said in her mind. "I'm so…happy for her."

Everyone was happy. With the New Evil gone and peace returning to Auradon, everything looked like it was back to normal.

Mal smiled with Ben holding her arm as everyone cheered for them.

They cheered with happiness and delight, as good had once again returned to Auradon.

But little did everyone know, that a big black bat with red eyes had been perched on the window and spying on everyone the whole time.

* * *

 **The end of this story, and to be continued in the sequel!**

 **I am so happy for all of your support. This has become my most popular story and its all thanks to you guys.**

 **See you next time! Always review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
